Encuentros Clandestinos
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Colección de OneShots hots GaaIno. "Porque en el lugar menos pensado, podrías terminar encontrando a quien tanto habías estado buscando..." Adv. Lemon en el cuarto encuentro.
1. Domando a la Fiera: Sala de Limpieza

**Título:** Domando a la fiera.

**Ubicación:** Salón de limpieza del colegio Konoha High School.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Domando a la fiera

**En el salón de limpieza…**

**.**

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar así.

Atrapada, con el cuerpo presionado contra la pared tras su espalda, las muñecas sujetas con fuerza hacia los lados, y las hormonas hirviendo de pasión y deseo…

Pero ahí estaba. Cubierta por aquel enorme y bien formado cuerpo masculino, que insistía en presionarla con fuerza. Esas grandes e imponentes manos que sujetaban con decisión sus blancas y delicadas muñecas, sometiéndola, domándola. Porque sí, ese hombre la tenía estaba doblegando por completo, con esa fuerza impresionante y esa mirada salvaje que la hacía sentir la mujer más pequeña e indefensa del mundo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que lo estaba disfrutando…

Si. Jamás nadie podría haberse imaginado que alguien como Yamanaka Ino: capitana del equipo de porristas, delegada de deportes de su escuela, campeona del último concurso de debate interestatal, la chica más deseada y respetada de toda la preparatoria, la estrella de su promoción; terminara siendo doblegada por nada más ni nada menos que la última persona con la que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido relacionar: Sabaku No Gaara.

Y ahí estaba, permitiendo que ese chico nuevo de mirada intimidante y de pasado oscuro, la cogiera con fuerza de las muñecas y la sometiera a sus deseos…

—¿Ahora sí me tienes miedo? — preguntó él, con esa voz tan fría que casi le helaba los huesos.

Ino sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente, mientras que la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante. De pronto, se vió invadidade miles de emociones: miedo, pánico, terror … y deseo, mucho deseo.

Le costó un par de segundos más para armarse de valor, antes de contestar.

—Ni un poquito.

El chico de cabellos rojizos observó intrigado a la de cabellos dorados y retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido. Jamás en su vida antes alguien le había hablado así. Usualmente, la gente enmudecía y temblaba de miedo con solo verlo, pero ella no. Todo lo contrario. Ella se le había acercado a él y le había saludado sonriente, tendiéndole la mano y diciendo dijo que quería ser su amiga.

Y ahora… se atrevía a decirle que no le tenía miedo.

¿Acaso estaba loca o qué?

Nadie le hablaba así al monstruo de Suna. Nadie….

—Y tú… ¿Me tienes miedo?

La pregunta de la pequeña de ojos azul cielo rápidamente hizo reaccionar al varón, quien sonrió despectivamente antes de contestar.

—Ja, ¿Y qué te hace creer que te tengo miedo?

—Entonces dime … ¿Por qué retrocediste hace un minuto?

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. _¿Quién rayos se cree esa chica tonta que es?_

Con el ceño fruncido, el pelirrojo avanzó rápidamente un par de pasos, hasta terminar aprisionando nuevamente a Ino con su cuerpo, contra la pared. Un movimiento aún más posesivo que el de antes. Pero esta vez, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto.

Pronto la pasión terminó derrotando al temor, y en ese momento, Ino se dejó llevar por el momento….

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera asegurar su agarre en sus manos, ella se libró rápidamente del agarre, y armándose de todo el valor del mundo, posó sus manos en la nuca de él hasta arrastrarlo hacia ella, para _besarlo…_

Porque por nada del mundo, iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

En ese momento, miles de emociones asaltaron la mente del pelirrojo. Primero fue la sorpresa, luego ira, luego rencor y odio, y por último… deseo. Jamás en su vida alguien le había obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, hasta ese momento. Y en verdad, estaba agradecido.

Los labios de Ino sabían mejor que cualquier manjar que hubiera probado antes en su vida, un dulce y suave nectar que podía llevarlo peligrosamente a la adicción. Y su cuerpo… era toda una tentación. Apenas comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo bien formada que estaba Ino, con esas curvas tan peligrosas, que podían llevarlo en cualquier momento a cometer una locura.

Esa mujer estaba hecha para hacer caer a cualquiera. Incluso a él…

Ino disfrutó como nunca antes en su vida de la avidez de los labios de Gaara contra los suyos, que pronto comenzaron a succionar de ella como si se tratara de la fuente de su existencia. Y esas manos imponentes pronto comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza y firmeza, presionándola contra él. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad….

Pero aquello no era suficiente. Pronto los labios del joven comenzaron a juguetear con los de ella, solicitando el acceso que tanto ansiaba. Y ella no se lo negó. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un salvaje acto de deseo, mientras las hormonas comenzaban a tener efectos cada vez más notorios en ellos dos…

Hasta que la campana de final de receso sonó justo sobre ellos, despertándolos.

Ante el sonido, ambos se soltaron casi en el acto, y se quedaron observando el uno al otro, con la respiración agitada.

Las voces comenzaron a oírse desde el exterior de la sala de servicio, indicando que los demás estudiantes ya comenzaban a dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas. Y tarde o temprano, lo mismo tendrían que hacer ellos dos.

—Que conste que no he terminado contigo… aún—. Habló con sequedad Gaara, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría con cautela, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

—Yo tampoco he terminado contigo—. Contestó en el acto ella, sacándole la lengua en forma traviesa.

El Sabaku no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto la Yamanaka, a quien observó pronto con una mirada lasciva, mientras sostenía aún con su mano la perilla de la puerta.

Poco después, la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Aquello sorprendió en sobremanera a la chica.

—¿Qué no vamos a ir a nuestras clases? — preguntó ella, confundida.

Al verlo, lo encontró con una sonrisa tan siniestra, que casi palideció. Casi…

—He decidido que no vamos a salir de aquí, hasta que acabemos…

Y en ese momento, ambos volvieron a lo suyo…

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del One-Shot.

Hola a todos. Aquí Musacaliope subiendo otro pequeño proyecto para Gaara e Ino, que espero todos disfruten. Se trata de una colección de Oneshots algo calentones, que van a tener lugar en diferentes lugares, y en diversos mundos alternos. Espero les guste la idea.

Por cierto, hace un tiempo he creado una comunidad para fics GaaIno. Aquí les dejo el link para que se afilien:

http : // .net / community / GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/

Saludos.


	2. Horas Extra: En la oficina del jefe

**Título:** Horas extra.

**Ubicación:** En la oficina del jefe.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Horas extra**

_**En la oficina**_

**.**

Seis en punto. Fin de la jornada laboral. Hora de partir.

Desde su sitio, Yamanaka Ino podía escuchar claramente cómo las personas fuera de su oficina conversaban amenamente, mientras recogían sus pertenencias y se alistaban para irse a sus casas, o a donde tuvieran que ir. Esposa, hijos, padres, deberes. Una cita, una fiesta, una cena romántica… lo que sea.

Diablos, como le gustaría poder salir como ellos. Tener una cita normal a la luz de la luna, ver la película romántica que acababan de estrenar el jueves pasado, salir a divertirse con sus amigas...

Pero no. Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles, cumpliendo con sus deberes como secretaria del presidente de una de las compañías de equipos de cómputo más grande de todo Japón, e intentando cuadrar el documento de balance general de fin de mes. Y todo gracias a la amabilidad y gentileza de su amadísimo jefe, a quien no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que dejarle semejante tarea sobre su escritorio, justo cinco minutos antes de las seis, viernes por la noche.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Como lo odio! — chilló irritada, observando con furia los de papeles sobre su escritorio— ¿Qué si no tenía nada que hacer hoy? ¡Por supuesto que tenía que algo que hacer! ¡Tenía por lo menos tres invitaciones para salir esta noche! — volvió a gritar, golpeando con el puño la mesa—. ¡Pero ya verá cuando le refunda con las horas extra que voy a facturar este mes! ¡Y…—

Y estaba a punto de continuar con su queja, cuando de pronto el intercomunicador sonó. Si, se trataba de él, de su jefe. Él egocéntrico narcisista, e increíblemente sexy de…

—Yamanaka-san, ¿Me puede traer un café bien cargado?

_¿¡Cargado?! ¡Claro! Pero con dinamita…_

—Ahora mismo se lo preparo—. Contestó, con la voz más fingida que pudosoltar.

Luego de maldecir un par de veces más, la rubia se levantó para cumplir con la solicitud de su superior. Pero justo cuando estaba terminando de llenar la tetera con agua hirviendo, la puerta del despacho principal se abrió de golpe, haciendola saltar del susto. Y en ese momento, ocurrió lo inevitable.

Desde su posición, Gaara observó con terror como las escenas se daban justo frente a sus ojos, como si estuvieran ocurriendo en cámara lenta. Un desastre total. Tetera. Agua hirviendo. Ino. Quemadura. Todo, y en ese mismo orden. _Maldición_. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella.

—¡Cuidado!

Ino soltó un grito desesperado y cerró los ojos ante el inminente accidente, cuando de pronto una fuerte mano varonil apareció a tiempo justo tras ella, jalándola con rapidez hacia un lado y poniéndola fuera del peligro. Pocos segundos después, la joven pudo ver con terror cómo el agua quemante se derramaba justo sobre su posición anterior, y como la tetera terminaba estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo, quedando hecha añicos.

Aliviada, suspiró hondo y agradeció haber sido salvada, cuando de pronto notó que un par de brazos la estaba rodeando a unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la cintura, apretándola con fuerza hacia un cuerpo cálido y endurecido como la roca, que por unos instantes la hizo sentirse en las nubes…

Hasta que una voz la obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—¿Esta bien, Yamanaka-san?

Ino sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

—¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien—. Contestó agitada, abofeteándose mentalmente y obligándose a reaccionar, para luego intentar librarse del agarre del varón. No lo logró—.Etto, ¿Podría soltarme?

En el acto, Gaara reaccionó ante la solicitud de la joven y regresó con rapidez ambos brazos hacia sus lados, sin notar cómo el cuerpo de Ino era arrastrado torpemente en el movimiento de su brazo derecho, hasta terminar tropezando y cayendo. Y en esa caída, terminó arrastrándolo a él.

—¡Auch! — gritó de pronto ella, confundida y adolorida ante la caida.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, recién fue consciente que estaba en el suelo, y que su jefe estaba prácticamente sobre ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su mano izquierda, y sujetando su busto con la otra mano….

—Qué rayos cree que hace?! — gritó indignada, intentando sacar la fuerte mano del varón de su busto. No lo logró. Por su parte, Gaara intentó de la misma forma soltar a la rubia, pero tampoco lo logró. No tardó mucho en notar qué es lo que había pasado.

—Creo que mi reloj se atoró en su blusa.

—¿¡Que!?

Durante los siguientes minutos, Ino se la pasó aplicando todos los métodos que se le vinieron a la mente, para intentar desatorar el rolex de miles de dólares que se había enredado con uno de los botones de su blusa, justo el que cubría su busto. No logró mucho.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo solo se limitó a quedarse parado frente a la rubia, observándola…

En verdad, hacía mucho que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuando exactamente había comenzado a mirar con otros ojos a Yamanaka. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Se suponía que ella iba a ser solo una secretaria sustituta, mientras le consiguieran una con más experiencia para el puesto permanente. Y sin darse cuenta, terminó prendado de ella.

Y es por eso que esa noche, como todas las anteriores, había terminado pidiéndole que se quedara a trabajar más de la cuenta, buscando con ello la oportunidad de acercarsele y hablarle, de invitarla a salir, de decirle que le gustaba….

Pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir._ No. _Durante toda su vida, Gaara había sido preparado para ser un hombre, frío y calculador. Un hombre de negocios. Y en su mundo, no había espacio para los sentimientos, y menos para Ino….

—¡Jale!

La voz de la joven sorprendió al varón.

—¿Qué?

—Que jale. No nos queda de otra, tendrá que romper el botón para despegarse de mí.

Resignado, el varón accedió ante la petición de la rubia y jaló el brazo hacia él como ella le había indicado, pero por instinto contuvo su fuerza, y en el acto solo logró arrastrar a Ino contra su cuerpo, haciendola chocar contra _peligrosamente_ él. _Demasiado tentador…._

Lo intentó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

Y con su cada intento, sentía que sus hormonas llegaban al límite.

—Tiene que hacerlo con fuerza—. Ordenó de pronto ella, tajante. Y él solo volvió a asentir.

Resoplando hondo, y buscando alejarse lo más pronto posible de Ino antes de que terminara perdiendo la cabeza, el pelirrojo hizo un último esfuerzo por liberar a ambos de aquella situación, y jaló con brusquedad el brazo que tenía atorado en los botones superiores de la rubia, logrando con ello cumplir con su objetivo: separarse de Ino. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que consiguió.

Al parecer, el varón jaló con tanta fuerza a la rubia, que pronto ella perdió el equilibrió y terminó siendo lanzada hacia adelante, cayendo justo sobre su jefe. Éste por su parte, apenas atinó a sujetarla con las manos contra su cuerpo, antes de terminar cayendo de espaldas al suelo por el golpe, con ella sobre él.

Y así se quedaron por largos instantes, respirando agitados y con sus cuerpos más cerca que nunca, mientras Gaara se permitía disfrutar por una vez más de de la suavidad del cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo, e Ino reaccionaba acalorada e impresionada ante la imponente masculinidad de su jefe encajándose en su la cintura, mientras disfrutaba de las manos firmes del varón aferradas a su cintura, cogiendola de esa forma tan posesiva y dominante…

Hasta que de pronto, ambos se obligaron a regresar a la realidad.

Con pesadez, el varon se incorporó y ayudó a Ino a levantarse, quedando ambos uno frente al otro. Y estaba a punto de regresar a su oficina, cuando de pronto fijó la mirada en cierta parte prominente de la anatomía de la rubia, que había quedado bastante al descubierto. Al parecer, el jalón impreso por el presidente había terminado rompiendo más que un simple botón…

—¡Rayos!—. Gritó ella al notar el hecho, levantando la mano y cubriendose el pecho, avergonzada—. ¡¿Y ahora que hago?! No puedo andar por las calles así con la blusa rota y…

Ino estaba a punto de agregar unas palabras más, cuando de pronto vió algo que la dejó estupefacta: frente a ella, su jefe estaba terminando de soltarse la corbata, para luego comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa italiana de alta costura.

Sorprendida, la rubia siguió con la mirada embelesada cómo el pelirrojo iba desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, hasta que terminó llegando al último. Y luego, observó con deleite como éste retiraba la prenda del ajuste de su pantalón, dejando al aire un cuerpo como jamás había visto en su vida.

_Increíblemente guapo. Sexy. Apetecible…_

—Ponte esto por mientras, hasta que llegues a tu casa.

Aún hipnotizada con la imagen que tenía frente a ella, Ino levantó lentamente la mano para recibir la prenda del varón, cuando inesperadamente rozó aquella mano varonil con la suya. Un pequeño toque. Un roce casi inocente.

Casi…

Y de pronto, esa mano la sujeto con fuerza, y la arrastró hacia él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Gaara tenía sujeta a Ino con fuerza de la cintura, mientras disfrutaba de la frescura y suavidad de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, aspirando en suave aroma a rosas que desprendían sus cabellos sueltos y alborotados, y disfrutando del sabor increíble de sus labios. _Simplemente, deliciosa._

En cuanto a Ino, ella estaba en esos momentos en las nubes. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que ese tipo tan frío y huraño al que atendía con molestia a diario, pudiera llegar a ser tan apasionado. ¡Y que besara tan bien! En definitiva, su jefe guardaba muchas más sorpresas de las que había imaginado, y pronto se daría el gusto de descubrirlas…

Hambrientos el uno del otro, Gaara pronto levanto a Ino en peso hasta su altura, mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de éste, permitiéndole llevarla a donde deseara….

Y así terminaron llegando al despacho del presidente.

Estando frente a su escritorio, el pelirrojo rápidamente limpió la superficie de la enorme y elegante pieza de madera con una mano, y luego depositó con suavidad a Ino sobre él, para terminar quedando frente a ella, observándola. Se veía hermosa, perfecta. Y ahora la tenía a su merced, solo para él. Para poder disfrutarla hasta el cansancio.

Ino gimió de placer. Nunca antes se había imaginado que, tener el cuerpo amplio y varonil de su jefe sobre ella, pudiera ser tan excitante. Y esas manos hábiles deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, y su torso desnudo sobre sus pechos apenas cubiertos por el sujetador, y su lengua recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel… comenzaban a hacerla perder la cordura.

Y pronto quiso probar más.

Ino observó sonriente al varón, y sus manos pronto comenzaron a recorrer el torso y musculatura del hombre sobre ella, en un camino que la llevaba directo al cierre de su pantalón. Al verla, Gaara sonrió y deslizó hábilmente las manos tras la espalda de la rubia, dispuesto a quitarle aquella prenda que no había logrado romper minutos atrás…

Hasta que de pronto… el teléfono sonó.

—¡Maldición! — gritó con furia el presidente, para luego avanzar hacia el cable del teléfono, y desconectarlo de un jalón.

En el acto, Ino reaccionó

—¡Hey! — exclamó, sorprendida—. ¿Y que pasa si era alguien importante? ¿Algo del trabajo? ¿O si era sobre la reunión que tiene mañana con el señor Furukada? ¿O sobre la cena que tiene este fin de semana con los…

—Olvídalo—. Le cortó él, molesto—. Nadie trabaja un viernes en la noche, salvo nosotros dos. Y aunque fuera el mismísimo emperador, o peor aún, mi padre, no pienso detenerme…

Al escucharlo tan convencido, Ino solo sonrió.

—¿Tienes idea de todas las horas extra que voy a tener que registrar solo por hoy?

—Por mí, puedes registrar horas extra todas las noches….

Y en el acto, volvió a colocarse sobre ella, para poder continuar con lo suyo…

.

.

.

.

Y ese fin de mes, la cuenta por horas extra de Ino fue la más alta en toda la historia. Y también el resto del año…

**

* * *

**

**Fin del One-Shot.**

Hola con todos. Bueno, yo aquí con el segundo de estos oneshots, esperando que les guste.

Se que ando atrazada con los otros gaaino que tengo, pero prometo que pronto les daré la continuacíón.

Saludos, y gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Culpale: En el ascensor

**Título:** Culpable

**Ubicación:** El ascensor más oportuno del mundo.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Culpable

_**En el ascensor**_

**.**

—¡Estúpido arrogante! ¡Ojalá y te mueras, maldito bastardo!

El grito de Yamanaka Ino retumbó fuerte y sonoro dentro del destartalado ascensor en el que se encontraba, haciendo eco por todo el edificio y alrededores. En ese momento, la joven abogada se encontraba, dentro uno de los edificios más antiguos la ciudad de Tokyo, maldiciendo a voces y esperando con impaciencia a que la bendita flecha sobre la puerta llegara al quince, en donde tenía una importante reunión con su nuevo cliente.

Sin embargo, no era la demora del ascensor ni lo repentino de su cita lo que la tenía en aquel estado. Otro era el motivo de su ira…

—¡Ahhh! ¡Pero si lo tuviera en frente, lo mato! — Gritó nuevamente, pateando con fuerza el tablero de control. En respuesta, el viejo aparato dio un par de fuertes sacudidas, antes de detenerse en el piso once, en donde la puerta se abrió de golpe. _¡No! Esto no puede estar pasándome…_

Desesperada, la rubia comenzó a presionar uno a uno los botones del ascensor, pero no logro nada. Le dió un par de golpes más, con el mismo resultado. El ascensor no reaccionaba.

—¡Estúpida chatarra! ¿No podías escoger mejor momento para malograrte?

Irritada, la rubia le dio un último golpe al aparato, antes de resignarse por completo y asomarse fuera del elevador, dispuesta a salir a buscar las escaleras. Pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso adelante, terminó encontrándose con quien menos se imaginaba, corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, con sus cabellos rojizos alborotados cayendo sobre su masculino rostro y los músculos de su cuerpo marcándose aún por debajo de la ropa.

En el acto, la rubia se quedó paralizada. _¡Oh por Kami!¡Juro que eso de tenerlo en frente no lo dije en serio! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Aléjalo de mí!, _rogó, cuando de pronto el elevador volvió a encenderse, y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse. _¡Bien!_

Divertida, la rubia asomó el rostro nuevamente hacia el pasadizo y observó burlona al varón, saludándolo con la mano antes de volver a ingresar al elevador, y esperar a que se la puerta se cerrar. Pero justo antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, una mano masculina ingresó a tiempo por la rendija que aún quedaba libre al elevador, deteniéndolo.

_¡No puede ser!_

Molesta, Ino se cruzó de brazos y maldijo su mala suerte, mientras observaba cómo el varón comenzaba a empujar con fuerza la puerta del ascensor, hasta lograr abrirlo por completo.

—Buenos días, Yamanaka-san.

—Buenos días, idiota.

El varón sonrió despectivo ante el efusivo saludo de la joven abogada, antes de contestar.

—No la veo de buen humor, Yamanaka-san. ¿Acaso sucedió algo que la hiciera enojar? ¿O será que está en "sus días"?

El comentario ácido del pelirrojo solo hizo enfurecer aún más a la rubia.

—¡Y si fuera así a ti qué te importa!—. Le contestó furiosa, empinándose y alzándo la nariz desafiante, en un esfuerzo inútil por alcanzar su rostro—. Pero para que lo sepas, mi mal humor se debe solo a una persona: tú.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y fingió inocencia antes de contestar.

—¿Yo? No entiendo por qué tendrías que estar molesta conmigo, si no he hecho más que….

El pelirrojo aún no había terminado de hablar, cuando de pronto el asensor dio un par de fuertes sacudidas antes de cerrarse, interrumpiéndolo. Aquello hizo sonreir divertida a la rubia.

—Ja. Veo que ni el ascensor soporta escuchar tus mentiras.

El varón no tardó mucho en contestar.

—Pero al jurado sí que les encantaron la semana pasada, ¿No lo crees?

—¿¡Como te atreves, maldito bas…!!!!

Ino estaba a punto de descargar su ira sobre el pelirrojo, cuando de pronto el elevador dio un par de fuertes sacudidas, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio a ambos y tropezar torpemente uno contra el otro, para molestia de la Yamanaka.

Los movimientos continuaron por largos segundos, fuertes y sonoros, hasta que de pronto comenzaron a dentenerse. Pero justo cuando pensaban que todo había acabado, una fuerte sacudida final los cogió por sorpresa, empujándolos hacia una de las esquinas del elevador y caer, terminando en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Para cuando Ino pudo reaccionar, recién fue consciente de su situación. Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas contra una de las esquinas del ascensor y sin posibilidad de moverse; y sobre ella, exudando masculinidad, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo, presionándola con ese increíble y sexy cuerpo varonil que tanto le excitaba, y envolviéndola con ese profundo aroma que la hacía perder la cordura…

Y en ese momento, tuvo que admitir la verdad. Le gustaba Gaara, y mucho. Siempre le había gustado. Durante años, Ino había guardado en su interior un profundo sentimiento de admiración hacia el siempre tan íntegro y determinado Sabaku No Gaara, el mejor alumno de su Universidad y el genio que logró acabar un semestre antes su carrera. Pero aquel sentimiento pronto se terminó convirtiendo en un odio sin igual, luego de haberse visto obligada a soportarlo en todos sus casos durante los últimos tres meses…

—¡Sácate, bestia! — le gritó, empujándolo con fuerza hacia un lado—. Mejor andate buscando otra a quien caerle encima.

El varón solo sonrió de medio lado antes de avanzar hacia la rubia, y contraatacar.

—No te hagas ilusiones, que si yo quisiera….

Gaara aún no había terminado de hablar, cuando de pronto el ascensor volvió a dar un par de sacudidas más, las cuales los cogieron desprevenidos y los hicieron tropezar nuevamente, para luego terminar cayendo en forma estrepitosa contra el suelo.

Con dificultad, Gaara tardó unos segundos en recobrar la razón e intentar levantarse, cuando notó que "algo" se lo impedía. Al parecer, tanto Ino como él habían caído juntos contra el suelo, y ahora ella se encontraba justo sobre él, con ese peligroso y revelador escote encajándose a la altura de su rostro, y con sus largas y torneadas piernas envolviendo su tórax, totalmente aferrada a él. Y en ese momento, sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, y que algo comenzaba a despertarse en él…

Pero pronto se obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—Y después me dices que me salga de tu encima—comentó en tono burlón, antes de cogerla por la cintura y levantarla en peso, hasta alejarla de él.

Ante el hecho, Ino enrojeció de ira.

—¿¡Como te atreves a tocarme?!— gritó indignada, sacudiendose la ropa y señalándolo ofendida—.¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y te desprecio con toda el alma!

Las palabras de Ino parecieron sorprender más de lo esperado al varón.

—¿Y puedo saber porqué me odias tanto? —preguntó, confundido.

—¡Te odio porque eres un maldito arrogante! ¡Un engreído que disfruta fastidiándome la vida cada vez que puedes! ¡Uno que no hace más que meterse en cada uno de mis casos y arrunarlos por completo!

El varón dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de intenar refutar las palabras de la joven.

—¿Todo esto es sólo porque te gané unos cuantos casos?

Aquello no pudo sonar más ofensivo para la Yamanaka

—¿Unos cuantos? ¡Maldición! — gritó hecha una fiera—.¡Me has estado aruinando caso tras caso desde nuestro primer encuentro hace tres meses! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que ha sido tener que soportarte todo este tiempo!? ¡Ya no lo aguanto! ¡Te quiero lejos de mí!

Aquello dejó impactado al varón.

—¿Me quieres lejos de ti?

—Sí. Lejos y donde no puedas molestarme más.

—¿Eso significa que te estás dando por vencida?

Ino retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida ante la pregunta..

—¿Darme por vencida? No, yo…

Ino estaba a punto de continuar, cuando de pronto el elevador volvió a dar una serie de sacudidas, aún más fuertes erráticas que las anteriores. El movimiento continuó fuerte y sonoro por largos segundos, haciendo que ambos tropezaran nuevamente dentro del elevador, tanto contra las paredes como entre ellos mismos, cuando de pronto el aparato se detuvo.

Y de pronto, comenzó a caer en picada.

Aterrada, la Yamanaka soltó un grito desesperado del susto ante lo insesperado del movimiento, y sintiiendo un horrible vacío en el estómago, observó coómo sus pies comenzaban a despegarse peligrosamente del suelo, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero pronto vendría lo peor.

La rubia aún continuaba flotando en medio del elevador, cuando de pronto notó que su cuerpo caía más lento que las paredes del ascensor, y que tarde o temprano, terminaría impactando con fuerza contra el techo del ascensor. Y en ese momento, se dejó a su suerte…

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearse contra la dura superficie de metal sobre ella, un par de brazos firmes y fuertes la atraparon a tiempo, y un cuerpo varonil la cubrió en forma protectora, recibiendo él mismo el impacto por ella.

Y así continuaron lor largos segundos, hasta que de pronto el aparato se detuvo en seco en el piso 5, en donde ambos terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente contra el piso.

Adoloridos, ambos se dieron un par de segundos antes de ordenar sus ideas, para luego notar como habían quedado. Gaara había caído sentado, con las piernas dobladas a los lados y la espalda apoyada contra una pared, mientras que Ino había caído sobre su pecho, con ese delicado y femenino cuerpo aferrado al suyo, y su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él…

Y en ese momento, Gaara sintió que se perdía en los hermosos ojos azul cielo de Ino.

_Simplemente… hermosa._

Sí, tenía que admitirlo. Con el tiempo, Ino se había puesto mucho más bella de lo que la recordaba, y mucho más mujer. Años atrás, Yamanaka siempre le había parecido una niña mimada y gritona, con ese carácter tan infantil y esa sonrisa inocente que tanto detestaba, que tanto distaban de él. Pero ahora…

Cuando se enteró meses atrás que se iba a enfrentar contra Yamanaka en el caso Takama, apenas si le prestó atención al hecho. _Un caso más, una victoria más_, fue lo único que pensó en ese momento, pero pronto se daría cuenta de su grave error. Enfrentarse a Ino frente a los tribunales resultó mucho más complicado de lo que había calculado, tanto que hasta incluso estuvo a punto de perder contra ella, solo casi…

Sin embargo, aquella victoria no le bastó para sentirse satisfecho. No. Necesitaba volver a verla, escuchar su voz. Ansiaba volver a enfretarse con ella, con esa decidida abogada de firmes convicciones y astucia sin igual. Y así lo hizo. Caso tras caso, buscó la manera de tomar los mismos que ella en el lado contrario, y con ello lorgró continuar enfrentándola, disfrutando de cada momento. De cada victoria.

Pero ahora recién se daba cuenta de la verdad. Enfrentar a Ino no había sido solo un capricho de momento o un distractivo en su vida, como lo había supuesto en un inicio. No. En verdad, Ino le gustaba, y mucho. Le atraía y le excitaba al punto de convertirse en el objeto de sus fantasías durante todo ese tiempo. Y ahora que la tenía sobre él, podía hacer esas fantasías realidad…

Ante la sorpresa de Ino, el pelirrojo rodeó de pronto con sus manos su suave y delicado rostro, y con violencia la aproximó hacia él, besándola con tanta pasión que apenas podía reconocerse en ese momento. Sus labios comenzaron succionando los de ella, hambrientos, mordisqueándola y disfrutando de cada uno de los gemidos que causaba en ella.

Ino apenas podía caber en sí de la emoción, sintiendo que ese beso era más de lo que podía soportar. La pericia del varón y su lengua recorriendo su boca con avidez, frotándo su lengua contra la suya… y esa imponente fuerza masculina sometiéndola… pronto hicieron que el cuerpo se le entumecía y la mente le comenzara a dar vueltas, sintiendo que no podía más….

Y en ese momento, ambos perdieron la razón.

Para cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Ino ya se encontraba alzada por completo sobre el varón, succionando con avidez esos labios encarnizados que durante tantos años había deseado saborear, y recorriendo con sus manos el pecho duro del varón, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura y pegaba su intimidad a la de él, totalmente excitada…

Por su parte, Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí se encontraba, sentado en el ascensor malogrado del edificio que su compañía planeaba demoler, recorriendo con avidez con sus manos desnudas el cuerpo delicioso de Yamanaka, mientras succionaba con labios hambrientos la blanca piel de sus pechos, totalmente excitado…

Y sí que estaba excitado.

De pronto, Ino gimió de placer al notar lo que su beso estaba ocasionando en el varón. Oh si, podía sentirlo bajo ella, duro y listo para poseerla, para darle placer. Y ella ansiaba aquello…

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a dirigir su mano hacia su masculinidad ya encendida, el varón reaccionó a tiempo y la detuvo, para luego observarla a los ojos fijamente.

—¿En verdad quieres hacer esto conmigo? — preguntó, a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa en ella. La expresión de duda su el rostro le bastó para desistir—. Entonces mejor lo dejamos aquí.

Suspirando hondo, el pelirrojo esperó unos segundos a que el ritmo de sus latidos se regularizada, y con tristeza cogió delicadamente a Ino por las caderas, levantándola y colocándola lejos de él. Pero justo cuando estaba por incorporarse, ella lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento—. La mirada decidida en los hermosos ojos azul cielo de Ino le obligó a detenerse—. Hay algo que quiero saber. Quiero que me digas porqué me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo… y no me digas que nuestros encuentros han sido todos conincidencia, porque no voy a creermelo.

Gaara se quedó impactado ante las palabras de Ino, buscando la manera de librarse de la encrucijada en la que ella lo había colocado. No la encontró.

—No sé de qué me estas hablando—. Habló con dificultad, antes de desviar la mirada y fijarla en el suelo, logrando mantener con esfuerzo el semblante tan frío como de costumbre. Sin embargo, aquello no bastó para engañar a Ino.

—¡Mientes!

La seguridad en la rubia lo dejó desconcertado.

—¿Y por qué crees que miento?

—Desviaste la mirada al hablar, y tu mirada se puso algo melancólica… y eso lo haces cada vez que mientes—. La rubia observó victoriosa al varón antes de continuar—.Es algo que con el tiempo he aprendido a descifrar en ti.

La observación precisa de Ino dejó a Gaara aún más sorprendido que antes. Él sabía que la rubia tenía mucho potencial, y hasta ahora lo había esstado desperciciando tontamente en casos fáciles y sin sentido, pero aquello escapaba por completo de todas sus espectativas. Jamás en su vida antes alguien había sido capáz de leer ninguno de sus gestos de la misma forma que lo acababa de hacer ella. Nadie.

De pronto, las luces del ascensor comenzaron a parpadear débilmente, hasta terminar apagándose por completo. Y en ese momento, ambos recién tomaron nota mental de su situación.

—Creo que ahora si se terminó de malograr. El ascensor

Apenas el varón dijo eso, ambos sacaron sus equipos móviles para pedir ayuda, pero ninguno tenía señal. Gritaron con fuerza para pedir ayuda, pero nadie contestó a sus llamados, y nadie lo iba a hacer. Después de todo, estaban en un edificio abandonado…

—Solo nos queda esperar a que el señor Miyashiro nos encuentre. Al menos él debe habernos escuchado y…

—No vendrá. Tiene una cita con mis superiores, quieren renegociar la oferta.

Las palabras del pelirrojo dejaron boquiabierta a Ino, quien no tardó mucho en atar cabos.

—No me digas que tú…

—Espera—.Gaara colocó un dedo sobre los labios rosados de Ino y la hizo detenerse—. Solo dime una cosa, ¿Quieres que me salga de este caso para que puedas ganar, o que me deje vencer para que te sientas mejor?

Ino escuchó con sorpresa al pelirrojo, casi sintiendose ofendida por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle. Una cosa era odiar a muerte a Gaara y quererlo lejos de ella, pero permitir que él se dejara ganar… era otra cosa muy distinta. Un insulto a su honor como profesional y a su orgullo propio…

_¿Pero quien rayos se cree que es?_

—No necesito que pierdas por mí—. Contestó segura, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él y observándolo con fuego en los ojos—. Puedo ganarte cuando quiera, y en lo que sea.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Gaara se quedó maravillado. Esa era la Ino que le gustaba, una abogada decidida, firme y segura, que no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente…

Y la mujer con el cuerpo más deseable que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo.

De pronto, Gaara cogió con las manos las muñecas de Ino y la arrojó contra el suelo, colocándose sobre ella para comenzar a saborear con avidez de sus deliciosos labios rosados, mientras presionaba contra ella su miembro endurecido, haciéndola gemir de placer bajo él….

Pero pronto ella reaccionó ante el reto.

—Tú lo pediste…

Con agilidad, Ino rodeó con las piernas la cintura del varón, y de un solo movimiento cambió las posiciónes, quedando ella sobre él.

Y en ese momento, ella tomó el control de la situación.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Fin del One-Shot.**

Hola a todos. Aquí trayendo el tercer One-shot, espero que les guste. Disculpen las lectoras de mis otros GaaInos, pero estoy tardándome con esos fics porq por ahora estoy tratando de acabar con otros fics que dejé en el olvido hace unos meses, pero pronto volveré a ellos.

Me avisan si les gusta o no, o si los quieren más largos o cortos los oneshots...

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	4. Déjeme enseñarle: Oficina del profesor

**Título:** Déjeme enseñarle.

**Ubicación:** Oficina del nuevo profesor de la Universidad de Konoha.

**Paring:** GaaIno.

**Categoría****/Género:** One-Shot / Romance.

**Advertencia****:** Lemon. Si eres menor de edad o susceptible a este tipo de fics, por favor no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Déjeme enseñarle.**

_**Oficina del nuevo profesor de **__**la Universidad de Konoha.**_

**.**

­—Déjeme enseñarle…

La voz sensual y ardiente de Ino susurrándole al oído al pelirrojo solo logró excitarlo aún más, casi al borde de perder la razón. Y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que ella estaba casi encima de él, con ese apetecible cuerpo suyo acorralándolo contra el escritorio…

—Deje que le demuestre mi punto, profesor…

Con dificultad, el pelirrojo apenas logró inclinarse hacia atrás, mientras los labios de su increíblemente seductora alumna recorrían su cuello en forma enloquecedora, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y es aquello estaba tan peligrosamente bueno… que aún no podía creer cómo había terminado en aquella situación.

Apenas dos meses atrás, Sabaku No Gaara había comenzado a trabajar como profesor sustituto en el prestigioso y elitista instituto superior de Konoha, haciéndose cargo de la segunda parte del curso de Fundamentación Lógica Avanzada, causando revuelo desde el momento de su llegada.

A su corta edad, el joven intelectual ya era bastante conocido por todos como el genio de su generación, y la persona más racional y sensata en el mundo entero; sin embargo, eso fue lo único que en él que llamó la atención de todos en la ciudad. Desde su llegada, el varón no tardó mucho en convertirse, para su desagrado, en objeto de deseo tanto en sus alumnas como en el resto de mujeres en toda Konoha. Sin embargo, todas terminaron fracasando rotundamente. Todas, excepto Yamanaka Ino…

—¿Ahora entiende a qué me refiero? — Volvió a hablar ella, con ese tono insinúate que no hacía más que hacerlo perder la razón—. Existen cosas en este mundo que no necesitan ser explicadas, y la pasión es una de ellas...

En el acto, Ino dio un paso atrás y observó sonriente al varón, quien se estaba esforzando por centrar sus ideas y regresar a la realidad. Aunque su cuerpo ansiara otras cosas...

—Todo tiene una explicación, incluso lo que estamos haciendo ahora. — habló de pronto, logrando a duras penas alcanzar su indiferencia de siempre—. Solo se trata de un conjunto de reacciones físicas y químicas en nuestros cuerpos, naturales en cualquier ser vivo. Las feromonas en su perfume, las hormonas, el instinto, todo ello nos llevan a…

—¿A actuar como animales en celo?

La interrupción de Ino cogió desprevenido al varón.

—No era eso a lo que me refería.

—Eso es un alivio— Ino volvió a sonreír confiada, antes de deslizar su mirada hasta abajo y fijarla en el bulto en su pantalón—. Porque… no me gustaría enterarme que "eso", es parte de su instinto animal. O acaso me va a decir que el "intelectual" y "frío" Sabaku No Gaara estaba actuando como un perrito Schnauzer cuando ve a una hembra en celo.

El pelirrojo maldijo internamente la astucia de la rubia, antes de obligarse a volver a la realidad. Porque si no, la situación iba a terminar escapándosele de las manos, y él no podía permitir que esa niñita rica mimada echara por tierra todos los principios que habían regido su vida durante los últimos 25 años…

—No. Los seres humanos no actuamos por instinto, nosotros tenemos la capacidad para detenernos cuando lo consideramos necesario. Y eso mismo es lo que pienso hacer.

En el acto, el varón cogió a Ino por las muñecas y la alejó prudentemente de él, dándole espacio para moverse entre ella y el escritorio tras suyo, observándola fíjamente.

A ella no pareció ageadarle aquello.

—¿En verdad piensa huir? — sugirió ella, sonriendo victoriosa.

—No. Solo voy a usar mi raciocinio para evitar que hagamos algo indebido.

Decidido, el varón soltó su agarre en las manos de la rubia y la alejó aún más de él, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina y abrirla de golpe, esperando que Ino saliera por ella. Pero justo cuando alcanzaba a llegar a la puerta…

—No sabía que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

Irritado, Gaara se volteó hacia Ino listo para refutar inteligentemente sus cuestionamientos con una serie de explicaciones basadas en experimentos científicos que le permitirían demostrar lo superior de su pensamiento sobre el de ella, pero cuando la observó, todos sus fundamentos perdían sentido.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada justo sobre su escritorio, con esas largas y esplendidas piernas blancas cruzadas bajo esa diminuta falda a cuadros, que le daba una amplia vista de esos apetecibles muslos blancos de ella, y de las blondas rosadas que adornaban su prenda interior. Pero aquello era solo el comienzo. Con dificultad, el varón se obligó a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro, pero en el camino terminó encontrándose con esa apretada blusa blanca que tan bien le encajaba al cuerpo, y que ahora llevaba desabrochado los dos primeros botones, permitiéndole con ello ver una parte de sus hermosos y voluptuosos senos…

Demasiado como para poder detenerse. Y ella lo sabía….

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a fantasear con sus manos apretando el delicado cuerpo de Ino contra su hombría, ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Y ahora qué explicación me puede dar para justificar la cara de bobo que acaba de poner con solo verme?

El varón pronto sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ino, sin saber cómo contestar. Esa chica comenzaba a convertirse en el mayor reto de su vida, y en todo un desafío para su intelecto.

Hasta entonces, Gaara siempre había vivido bajo un solo pensamiento y dogma de vida: todo en este mundo tiene una explicación lógica y precisa, y siempre es posible encontrarla. Explicar con hechos científicos todo lo que ocurría a su entorno y darle un sentido lógico hasta a las cosas más simples de la vida, había sido su ideal desde siempre. O al menos, hasta antes de toparse con Yamanaa Ino.

Y es que esa rubia de mirada coqueta y firmes convicciones comenzaba a desestabilizar su mundo...

—¿O acaso será que no la encuentra?

_¿Qué no encuentro qué?_… se preguntó, antes de poder recordar de qué estaba hablando ella. _Cierto, se refiere a…_

—Una reacción normal que cualquier hombre tendría al ver a una hermosa mujer exhibiéndose ante él, lo que en este caso no debería estar ocurriendo. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy tu profesor, y tú eres mi alumna, y…

—Era. Hace media hora acabé oficialmente la carrera, así que ya no somos más profesor-alumna.

Gaara suspiró profundo, antes de tener que darle la razón. Sin embargo…

—Estamos aún dentro del campus, y mis funciones aquí son como maestro.

Ante la respuesta del varón, Ino rodó de ojos y casi estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero pronto se armó de valor para continuar. No iba a perder estando a tan poco de demostrarle a su profesor que sus justificaciones y razonamientos durante toda la segunda parte del curso habían sido correctas, y que era él el que estaba equivocado. No.

Durante los dos últimos meses, la siempre tan astuta, e ingeniosa Yamanaka Ino se había empecinado en demostrarle su nuevo profesor de turno que estaba equivocado. _"No todo en este mundo necesita ser explicado, hay cosas que solo se deben sentir"_, es lo que ella siempre le decía, y que él siempre terminaba refutando. Amor, placer, pasión. Sensaciones y experiencias que no necesitaban una explicación lógica para existir, que solo deben sentirse…

Pero el profesor Sabaku No no era alguien fácil de convencer, o de hacer entrar en razón. No. Él no daba su brazo a torcer por nada, y ante cada reto que ella le imponía, él siempre había encontrado la forma de contradecir sus palabras con hechos científicos debidamente comprobados, demostrando que tenía razón. Hasta ahora…

—Entonces ven aquí y dime al oído que me vaya—. Retó con audacia Ino, jugándose su última carta con ello. Porque, si el pelirrojo era capaz de hacer poner la razón sobre sus emociones y la sacaba de su oficina, iba a demostrarle que él era tanto o más frío y calculador de lo que se había dicho, y con eso ella terminaría dándose por vencida.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el pelirrojo regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar justo en frente de su escritorio, justo en frente de Ino. Y estando a escasos centímetros de ella, se acercó a su oído, sin dejar de observarla…

—Estoy convencido de mis palabras, señorita. Será mejor que se retire ahora mismo.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuesta del varón, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba perdiendo nuevamente ante él, y lo que era peor, ya no le quedaban más argumentos para pelear. Maldición, él había ganado.

—Entiendo.

Obediente, Ino movió la pierna que llevaba cruzada sobre la otra para bajarse, sin darse cuenta que con ello terminaba casi envolviendo al varón entre sus piernas, quien tuvo que tragar saliva y obligarse a no lanzarse sobre ella en ese momento. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, quien en el acto cogió al varón por la corbata, dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. Y en ese momento, lo arrastró hacia ella.

—¿En verdad quiere que me vaya?

Sorprendido, el varón apenas tuvo reacción para apoyar las manos a los lados de su alumna sobre el escritorio antes de caer sobre ella, cuando su pregunta llegó a sus oídos. _"¿En verdad quiere que me vaya?"_ oyó nuevamente aquella pregunta en su mente, haciendo eco en su interior.

No, no quería que se vaya. Quería que se quedara ahí, que fuera suya. Que se desnudara y le permitiera una amplia vista de su hermoso y escultural cuerpo. Que lo envolviera con esas largas y firmes piernas y se restregara en él, totalmente excitada. Que gimiera de placer bajo su cuerpo...

Y en ese momento, no pudo negarlo más.

—No.

.

.

Poco después, Ino ya se encontraba con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura del varón, mientras que éste recorría con evidente impaciencia la blusa de la rubia, buscando la manera de quitársela. Cuando lo consiguió, observó maravillado el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, apenas cubierto con ese coqueto sujetador rosado de encajes, que no hacía más que realzar sus deliciosos senos…

_Hermosa._

Excitado, el varón volvió a abalanzarse sobre Ino para besarla con hambre, manteniendo su peso sobre las manos para no aplastarla, mientras disfrutaba de la increíble sensación de ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, de sus pechos aplastados bajo su torax, mientras él comenzaba a saborearla con maestría sin igual.

Ino gimió al sentir los labios del pelirrojo recorriendo su cuello y clavícula, observando deleitada como su maestro comenzaba a descender lentamente por su cuerpo en forma enloquecedora. Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella y pronto.

Gaara observó sonriente como las manos de Ino lo empujaron hasta obligarlo a incorporarse, para luego comenzar a desatar con habilidad el cinturón de su pantalón, rozando inconscientemente sus blancos y delicados dedos contra su hombría. Y en ese momento, sintió que ya no podía esperar más.

Repentinamente, el varón se quitó rápidamente la camisa que aún llevaba puesta, sacándosela por completo y dejando al descubierto la musculatura de sus brazos y hombros, maravillando con ello a Ino. Y luego, deslizó una mano tras la espalda de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él, mientras comenzaba a bajarse su prenda interior y liberaba su prominente masculinidad, que estaba más que lista para poseerla.

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? — preguntó. En respuesta, Ino rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del varón y apegó sus labios a los de él, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y comenzando a masajearla con la suya, en un acto que denotaba toda la pasión contenida en ella. Aquello le bastó como respuesta.

Sin poder contenerse más, Gaara deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre por debajo de la falda de la joven, y de un jalón le retiró aquel delicado encaje rosado que cubría su feminidad, para luego comenzar a recorrerla con los dedos, en un movimiento maestro que hizo que Ino gimiera bajo él. Por su parte, Ino bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura del varón, y con rapidez alcanzó el miembro endurecido de éste, comenzando a recorrerlo desde la punta hasta donde alcanzaba su mano, provocándole sonoros rugidos de placer.

Pero pronto en varón intensificó el movimiento de sus dedos contra la femineidad de la rubia, haciendola arquearse y soltar su agarre en él en forma inconsciente, mientras permitía que su cuerpo se llenara del placer que le estaba ocasionando aquel pecaminoso movimiento en ella, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Se suponía que su objetivo ese día era demostrarle al frío y temido profesor de Fundamentación y Lógica, que existían vivencias y hechos que no podían ser explicados con palabras humanas, y ahora ella misma estaba viviendo algo que apenas podía explicar. Algo que había sido hecho solo para disfrutar.

Desesperada, la rubia se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del varón y apretó sus pechos contra él y observándolo hacia arriba con la mirada perdida,ansiando un poco de piedad, pero no encontró más que hambre y deseo en él, y ganas de verla gimiendo de placer. Y sintiendo que iba a explotar dentro de sí, terminó llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Per justo cuando comenzaba a recuperarse de los espasmos que aún recorrían su cuerpo, el varón deslizó la mano que tenía sobre su espalda hasta la altura de sus muslos, y de un movimiento la levantó con fuerza, para luego acomodarla a él e introducirse firme y seguro, sintiendo con ello la calidez de su cuerpo apretado y humedecido envolviéndolo por completo. En el acto, Ino pudo sentir como el endurecido pene de Gaara se introducía en forma dominante en ella sin darle tregua alguna, haciéndola estremecerse en el acto y morderse los labios, en un intento por evitar soltar sonoros gemidos de placer.

Aquello hizo que el varón se sintiera aún más excitado.

—Si quieres puedes gritar, nadie nos va a oír.

La presunción de Gaara pronto hizo sobresaltar a Ino.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero gritar?

Las palabras de la alumna solo hicieron sonreír al profesor, quien en el acto se propuso contestarle a su pregunta, con hechos.

En el acto, Ino sintió con el varón arrojaba su cuerpo contra el escritorio, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse por lo violento del golpe, sintió como la mano del varón volvía a posicionarse sobre su parte íntima, agitándose en ella en un movimiento que casi le hace perder la razón. Y por si fuera poco, el varón volvió a colocarse sobre ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la mano que le quedaba libre, para luego comenzar a embestirla con fuerza.

El primer embiste logró arrancarle un sonoro gemido de placer a Ino, pero los siguientes… fueron otra historia. La fuerza imponente del varón sobre ella, los movimientos sugerentes de sus dedos en su intimidad ya bastante humedecida, y la prominente masculinidad del varón saliendo y entrando con velocidad de ella, eran más de lo que jamás había imaginado experimentar en su vida.

La primera vez que Ino tuvo relaciones, fue con un novio durante su primer año en la universidad, pero el tipo resultó ser solo un completo idiota que no dudó en correr tras la primera que se ofreció al día siguiente. La segunda vez fue otro idiota con el que ella pretendió desquitarse de su novio, que solo resultó ser un completo fracaso.

Pero Gaara… era otra historia.

De pronto, el placer se hizo tan intenso en ella, que sintió que ya no podía aguantarlo más. En ese momento, Ino clavó con fuerza las uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo, y experimentó con deleite como su cuerpo se estremecía y endurecía ante el golpe placentero del orgasmo que acababa de llegar, golpeando con fuerza cada célula de su cuerpo y haciéndola gritar su nombre, totalmente extasiada.

—¡¡Gaara!!

El pelirrojo sonrió victorioso al escuchar los gritos de placer que Ino estaba soltando en su oído, logrando con ello excitarse aún más. Levantó la mirada, y observó con deleite el rostro de satisfacción de su alumna bajo él, a quien aún le costaba relajar el ritmo de su respiración. Y sin poder contenerse más, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas a lo que le pedía su cuerpo, deslizando una mano por debajo del sujetador de Ino hasta alcanzar el busto de Ino, apretándolo firmemente, mientras con la otra mano recorría su cintura delgada, disfrutando del contacto con su piel cremosa, deleitandose en ella.

Y sintiendo como su miembro se contraía y endurecía aún más con cada movimiento, logró alcanzar él también al orgasmo, justo dentro de ella.

Agotado, el pelirrojo se dejó caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de Ino, y tardó largos segundos en lograr acompasar el ritmo de sus latidos, mientras disfrutaba extasiado las sensaciones palcenteras que aún insistían en recorrer su cuerpo y su cabeza, como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Hasta ese momento, solo había tenido un par de encuentros sexuales en su vida, y ninguno de ellos se comparaba con lo que acababa de ocurrir con Ino. La primera vez fue solo un experimento, algo que "tenía" que ocurrir. La segunda, buscó hacerlo con una mujer experimentada que pudiera ayudarlo a hallar más respuestas lógicas a sus interrogantes, pero que terminó enseñándole incluso más de lo que él pidió aprender. Ahora agradecía aquellos sabios consejos suyos…

Porque ver a Ino convulsionando de placer en sus brazos, valía la pena. Y eso era algo que no necesitaba explicar...

Más relajado, el varón volvió a colocarse su interior y a levantarse el pantalón, para luego abrazar a Ino con contra su pecho y cargarla hasta llegar al sillón, en donde se sentó y la colocó sobre él. Apenas estaba medio vestido, e Ino aún llevaba puesta aquella coqueta falda y ese precioso sostén de encajes rosado, pero eso poco le importaba. La había poseído con fuerza y pasión, y eso le bastaba para estar satisfecho.

Al menos, por el momento.

De pronto, Ino se movió sobre él y lo observó sonriente.

—Y dime, ¿Ahora si me vas a dar la razón?

Gaara deslizó una mano sobre los largos cabellos dorados de Ino, para luego recorrer su sonrosada mejilla con ella y deleitándose en su hermoso rostro. En el fondo, sabía que ella había conseguido su objetivo, pero no podía hacerselo saber tan pronto. Aún podía seguir jugando con ella.

—Tal vez.

La respuesta del varón hizo a la rubia, quien luego rodeó con los brazos el pecho del varón y comenzó a acurrucarse nuevamente en él.

Pero justo cuando estaba terminando de acomodarse, Gaara deslizó su mano por debajo del mentón de ella, y la obligó a verlo. Había tanto fuego en sus ojos, que Ino no tardó en entender lo que éste buscaba, lo que por cierto le lleno de sorpresa. _Acabamos de hacerlo…_

—Pero creo si seguimos así, podrías terminar convenciéndome…

Ino sonrió ante la evidente insinuación de su maestro, antes de comenzar a incorporarse sobre él, sentándose sobre la ingle de éste, notando lo endurecido que estaba bajo ella, bastante listo para introducirse en ella, nuevamente...

—Pues no pienso darme por vencida—. Le habló sugerente, antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrarle al oído—. y esta vez, seré yo quien te haga gritar.

Y en ese momento, la acción volvió a comenzar…

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Fin del One-Shot.**

Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo. Lemon como muchos querían, y suave para que no se me asusten, porque últimamente ando jugando con cosas más fuertes… aunque no descarto en el futuro escribir algo realmente atrevido por acá.

Para Pilar, oneshot es un fic de un solo capítulo autoconcluyente, es decir, que en un solo capítulo se desarrolla toda la trama. Espero que eso te ayude, y muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios.

No se olviden de agregarse a la comunidad GaaIno: http : // .net / community / GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/

Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer. Y recuerden que sus comentarios nos alientan a seguir.


	5. Blood: Entre la realidad y lo mítico

**Título:** Blood.

**Ubicación:** Entre los límites de la realidad y lo mítico.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría****/Género:** One-Shot / Romance.

**Advertencia****:** AU. Vampiros y Licántropos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Blood

_**Entre los límites de la realidad y lo mítico.**_

**.**

Una silueta masculina se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante en medio del bosque, huyendo de lo que había sido una impresionante batalla, y llevando consigo una carga que se había jurado cuidar con su propia vida...

Apenas horas atrás, una cruenta batalla se había desarrollado en las ruinas de la antigua y milenaria ciudad de Konoha, en donde ahora solo quedaba caos, muerte y desolación. En aquel lugar, aún se podían ver los cuerpos mutilados de los caídos en la batalla: brazos, piernas, cabezas… restos que más se asemejaban a los de una bestia que a los de un ser humano. Y junto a ellos, aún se podían ver espadas de plata afiladas en el suelo, acompañadas de cúmulos de tierra blanca que con el paso del viento eran dispersados por todo el lugar.

Si, había sido una un enfrentamiento realmente impresionante. Dos de las dos razas más poderosas en todo el planeta se habían enfrentado en una cruenta batalla, una que solo sería el inicio de su destrucción.

Ahora, se había dado inicio a lo que ahora sería la más temida y sanguinaria guerra que jamás se haya visto en la historia. Una de la que nadie podría librarse…

Nadie, excepto ellos dos.

Decidido a lograr su objetivo, el varón continuó corriendo sin detenerse durante todo el día, hasta que pronto la noche terminó cubriendo con su manto negro el lugar. Y en ese momento, supo que era el momento adecuado…

Agotado, avanzó con más cautela por los alrededores, hasta que terminó encontrándo a lo lejos una pequeña casita de madera abandonada y rodeada de maleza, que de seguro llevaba años sin ser habitada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en ella.

Estando ya a salvo, depositó su carga sobre la única silla que encontró disponible en el lugar, y se sentó junto a _ella_.

—Ya es de noche, ya puedes despertar—. Soltó en un suave susurro, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Impaciente, comenzó a desenrollar las mantas negras que habían estado envolviendo su carga durante todo el día, buscando ayudarla a salir. Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado al ver la perfección de bello su rostro durmiendo plácida e inocentemente bajo la luz de la luna. Por los dioses, ¡Era hermosa! Su belleza fácilmente podía rivalizar con una ninfa, o una diosa, o mucho más. Sus rostro debía haber sido delineado con el más fino pincel del mejor artista del mundo; sus cabellos largos y rubíos debían haber sido hechos con el más fino hilo de oro existente en el planeta; y sus hombros, firmes y delicados, debían haber sido esculpidos con el más fino marfil. ¡Hasta daba miedo tocarla!

Más sin embargo, el varón continuó contemplando la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos, fijándola en su cuerpo. Su figura curvilínea, remarcada con aquel sugerente traje de cuero apretado al cuerpo, en definitiva la convertían en el acto en un peligroso objeto de tentación. Una tentación en la que él terminó sucumbiendo, días atrás…

—Vamos, despierta—. Volvió a suplicar, mientras se acercaba a su bello rostro y esperaba con impaciente a que abriera esos hermosos ojos que tanto le habían impactado la primera vez que la vio. Pero aquello no ocurrió.

Preocupado, observó nuevamente su rostro, y se ensombreció. Lucía débil, inconsciente. Muerta. Sí, había perdido mucha sangre en aquel enfrenamiento, por lo que seguramente un día de sueño no iba a ser suficiente para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas y sanara sus heridas. Debía hacer falta algo más…

Sangre. De seguro necesitaba sangre. Si, al parecer, no le quedaba otra opción.

Decidido, el varón caminó hacia la ventana sucia y enmohecida, y la abrió. Por ella, permitió que la luz de la luna entrara y cayera sobre su cuerpo, y en ese instante tomó la energía necesaria para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando estuvo listo, el licántropo volvió al lado de su amada, descubrió en un movimiento su brazo derecho, y sin vacilación alguna rasgó con sus propias _garras_ la más grande de las venas que palpitaban bajo su piel, aproximándola luego a los labios de ella, y permitiendo que una de las gotas de su poderosa sangre cayera sobre esos pálidos labios suyos y tan vacíos de vida, los mismos que tanto ansiaba besar…

Y en ese mismo instante, ella despertó.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Segundos después...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Deliciosa!

Se oyó gemir con intensidad a la rubia exhuberate vampiro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo varonil bajo ella y disfrutaba con entusiasmo del delicioso sabor metálico de aquel líquido cálido y rojizo recorriendo su lengua y garganta, inundando sus sentidos y llenándola de energía como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

—¡Deliciosa! Nunca antes había probado algo así…

Volvió a gritar excitada, mientras clavaba los colmillos una y otra vez en el cuello de su víctima, absorbiendo sin piedad de su líquido vital, casi fuera de sí.

—Puedes tomar toda la sangre que desees.

Ofreció en el acto el varón, complacido de ver que la hermosa guerrera disfrutara con tanto entusiasmo de su sangre, y excitado de sentir tan delicado cuerpo convulsionándose de placer sobre él.

—Lo que digas.

En el acto, la joven alzó el rostro orgullosa y observó al varón con los ojos encendidos, para luego succionar los labios del varón con pasión indescriptible y aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza, rozando sugerentemente su intimidad contra la suya y gimiendo de placer, provocando que su miembro se endureciera hasta el punto de causarle dolor. Y es que en ese estado, tan excitado como estaba, su sangre sabía aún mucho mejor.

—Continúa hasta que estés satisfecha—. Ofreció nuevamente, colocando una mano tras la espalda de ella y otra en su trasero, apretándola contra su cuerpo e intensificando el movimiento de ella sobre su masculinidad erecta, mientras permitía que ella castigara con pasión su cuerpo y se alimentara de su sangre sin ningún remordimiento, de una forma que jamás hubiera podido hacerlo con cualquier humano. Por suerte, él no era humano.

—Solo un poco más…

Volvió a gemir ella, succionando nuevamente de la cálida y poderosa sangre del licántropo, y sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reponerse a una velocidad impresionante.

—No te detengas…— rogó él, totalmente concentrado en la terrible secuencia de placeres que estaba experimentando, ansiando poder sentir más…

Y así lo hizo. Ino sonrió divertida ante la evidente ansiedad del varón, para luego continuar absorbiendo con placer de su sangre, gimiendo de puro goze mientras le clavaba sin piedad las uñas en la espalda y le marcaba heridas sangrantes que no tardaban ni un minuto en cicatrizar. En definitiva, cualquier humano hubiera sucumbido ante tanta excitación.

Y así, ambos continuaron disfrutando de aquello por largos instantes, hasta que de pronto la vampiresa sintió que su cuerpo ya no cabía más en sí, y en ese momento, grimió al sentir que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en una sensación casi orgásmica, para luego dejarse caer rendida sobre el amplio pecho del varón, con el cuerpo totalmente agitado y las mejillas sonrosadas, satisfecha.

Viendola caer sobre él, el guerrero observó con deleite el cuerpo rendido de la rubia vampira sobre el suyo, y la abrazó en forma protectora. En verdad, le parecía increíble que haber llegado a una situación tan dificil como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, protegiendo a una vampiro y disfrutando al darle de beber su propia sangre como jamás antes se hubiera imaginado podría llegar a ocurrir, pero tenía que admitir que valía la pena. Por ella.

Durante toda su vida, Sabaku no Gaara siempre había sido considerado el guerrero más frío y letal entre todos en su clan, y de su raza entera. Un general que sin piedad podía acabar con la vida de su propio hermano o saquear a un pueblo entero, si es que era necesario. Si es que la ley lo indicaba.

Pero desde que la vio, su mundo entero y todos sus principios como guerrero, dejaron de tener sentido alguno…

Días atrás, el ejército bajo su mando había sido enviado como escolta del equipo diplomático que iba a participar en el inicio del proceso de negociación de paz con la nación vampira. En aquella ocasión, se suponía que ambas razas iban a firmar un tratado para delimitar sus territorios y definir de una vez por todas quien quedaría a cargo de Konoha, aquella ciudad que durante siglos fuera terreno de disputa entre ambas naciones.

Pero cuando llegó la delegación visitante, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Ella era la heredera directa del clan más poderoso entre los vampiros que asolaba dicha región, el enemigo en persona. Sin embargo, al verla… no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de ella. Había algo en esa rubia de cuerpo frío e instinto asesino que la distinguía con mucho de los demás. Una belleza pura e ingenua que distaba mucho del atractivo de clásico de los de su especie, y un aura tan cálida y radiante que le atraía casi tanto como la de la Luna...

Y sí, ese mismo día, él se enamoró de ella. Y ella de él. De su porte, de su mirada intimidante y de su presencia aplastante. Y de esos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina que no dejaban de mirarla, con un apetito carnal como nunca antes había visto en otro hombre, o ser vivo.

Dicen que para cada ser vivo existe un alma gemela, única e irremplazable, aquella con la que uno está destinado a ser uno y a vivir juntos para siempre. Y a ellos les bastó una mirada para saber que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, a pesar de pertenecer a dos razas que durante milenios habían combatido entre sí, a pesar de las diferencias…

Sin embargo, ese día las negociaciones no resultaron como esperaron. Una trampa había sido preparada, y ese mismo día se dio inicio a la más terrible guerra que jamás antes se haya visto en el mundo conocido, una que solo terminaría destruyéndolos a todos…

Y ahora, ahí estaban los dos, juntos, yendo en contra de las leyes de sus propias razas y contra las del mundo entero, disfrutando el uno del otro como nunca antes se habían permitido hacerlo. Dispuestos a luchar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, contra todos y contra todo.

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

Poco después, y llena de energía luego de haberse alimentado de la poderosa sangre del licántropo, la vampiresa volvió en sí. Y en ese momento, se percató de su situación.

—¡Hey! ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y por qué tu...

El varón se apresuró en contestar.

—Estamos a salvo, que es lo importante. Y te dí mi sangre porque no te veía despertar, y eso me tenía preocupado—. habló con firmeza, antes de coger el rostro de la rubia vampiro y demandar con hambre sus labios rosados, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

Ella en el acto lo detuvo.

—¡Wow! espera—. Habló nuevamente, obligando en el acto al varón a detenerse—. Te agradezco el gesto pero... estamos en guerra. Yo no debería estar aquí contigo a solas, esto no es... correcto—. tartamudeó algo nerviosa, antes de continuar—. A demás, nosotros no nos… conocemos. Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre y…

—Sabaku No Gaara—. Pronunció con velocidad, antes de volver a besar de sus deliciosos labios.

Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Pero… tú ni siquiera sabes quien soy. Mi nombre es…

—Yamanaka Ino—. le interrumpió él, continuando luego con su faena. Estaba a punto de hacerla suya, y nada ni nadie en el mundo se lo iban a impedir. Nadie, excepto ella.

—Espera—. Dijo nuevamente, en un tono de voz autoritario que no pasó por alto para el varón.

Y en ese momento, él se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó, entre confundido y preocupado. Hasta hacía poco, estaba convencido de que ella quería tanto como él que ambos hicieran el amor de forma salvaje y desenfrenada, pero ahora…

—¿Sabías quién soy?

—Ya te lo dije, eres Yamanaka Ino.

—¿Y sabes acaso que soy la…

—princesa heredera del clan más poderoso dentro de la raza vampírica. El enemigo en persona.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo bien que el licántropo conocía acerca de ella.

—Pero si sabes quién soy, por qué no me has matado ya. Digo, yo…

—Por lo mismo que tú no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo—. Sentenció él, obligando con ello hacerla recordar lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla.

Sí, en el último enfrentamiento, ella tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para matar al poderoso guerrero frente a sus propios ojos, pero no lo hizo. El varón acababa de utilizar la última arma que le quedaba para salvar a uno de sus soldados, pero poco después una espada se encajó en su espalda, y en ese momento, lo vio caer de rodillas y gemir de dolor ante ella, totalmente indefenso. El enemigo ante sus pies. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de darle la última estocada.

Y pensar que justo después de eso, ella fue quien cayó herida de muerte…

—¡No es correcto! — gritó de pronto ella, incorporándose en un ágil movimiento hasta quedar parada justo frente al varón, con ese porte de majestuosidad propio de los de su especie, totalmente desafiante. Aunque en el fondo…

—Lo sé—. Dijo él, para luego pararse hasta quedar frente a ella—. Pero ya nada de eso me importa.

El licántropo alzó la mano para coger la mano de vampiresa, pero en el acto ésta golpeó con su mano la suya, alejándola de ella.

—¡No te me acerques! — le increpó, justo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos, solo para reaparecer segundos después tras él, con una espada afilada apuntándole directo en el cuello.

Gaara solo entrecerró los ojos, dolido.

—Si es así como lo quieres…

En el acto, y con un movimiento digno de la más fiera de las bestias salvajes, el licántropo se agachó rápidamente para evadir el ataque, y luego de un manotazo le arrebató el objeto filoso de la mano a la vampiresa.

—¡¿En verdad piensas continuar con esto?! — gritó, justo antes de verla desaparecer nuevamente ante sus ojos. Lo siquiente que supo, era que una fuerza invisible lo estallaba con fuerza contra una pared. Y en ese momento, comenzó la batalla.

Ambas criaturas se movieron a una velocidad que apenas se podía distinguir ante el ojo humano. La agilidad y elegancia de los movimientos de la princesa de los vampiros solo podían compararse con la fuerza y destreza del poderoso general, quien a tiempo logró evadir más de un ataque mortal. Pero los minutos continuaron pasando, y pronto el cuerpo de Gaara comenzó a demostrar su evidente cansancio.

Agotado, el varón hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para acorralar a Ino con su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero poco después, sus manos dejaron de sostener el peso de su cuerpo, y terminó cayundo sobre ella sobre ella. Y en ese momento, Ino palideció.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta! — gritó de pronto, empujandolo hasta hacerlo caer a su lado.

Con cautela, lo inspeccionó y verificó sus signos vitales, solo para descubrir que se había desmayado. Desmayo que,evidentemente, era debido a la cantidad de sangre que ella le había drenado minutos atrás, para reponerse. Y eso, le hizo sentir inmensamente culpable.

Suspirando hondo, la rubia alzó el cuerpo del varón por el brazo, y lo depositó sobre la vieja silla, sentandose luego ella al lado suyo, observándolo…

En verdad le gustaba ese hombre. Es más, estaba convencida que sentía mucho más que una simple atracción por él. Mucho más. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vió, y ya no le quedaba duda alguna. A pesar de que aquello estaba prohibido…

Y sin embargo, no fue consciente cuando poco a poco, comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de él.

De pronto, cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir la respiración del varón sobre su rostro.

Tan cálida. Tan vivida.

Tan real.

Pero cuando los abrió, se quedó totalmente perpleja. Frente a ella, dos enormes ojos verde aguamarina se alzaban firmes y decididos sobre los azul cielo de ella, observándola fíjamente.

—Te deseo…— le dijo de pronto él, cogiendo con sus manos el rostro su rostro y sellando sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan arrebatado que terminó arrancando más de un gemido de placer. Tenía que admitirlo, ella también sentía lo mismo. Su cuerpo se lo pedía...

—Yo también te deseo—. apenas pudo admitir, antes de alzarse sobre su regazo y rodearlo con las piernas, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo varonil y deleitándose ante su prominente masculinidad endurecida bajo ella, permitiendose algo que jamás antes había hecho en su vida: dejarse llevar por sus propios deseos.

Sí, lo deseaba, y mucho. Desde que lo vió por primera vez se quedó prendada de su porte, de su mirada fría y porte impecable, y su imponente fuerza. Ese general que fácilmente podría arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera de los suyos con un solo brazo, le había alborotado las hormonas desde el primer momento que lo vió. Sin embargo…

—Pero nosotros estamos en guerra, y... — preguntó de pronto ella, agitada.

—Lo sé, pero… no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase—. Afirmó él, mientras comenzaba a deslizar una mano hacia el pecho de ella y lo apretaba con fuerza, sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba. Al parecer, algo no andaba bien.

—No necesito una niñera que me cuide—. Afirmó de pronto ella, ofendida ante la oferta del varón.

—Solo será durante el día—. Contestó él, descendiendo de los labios de ella hacia su cuello, para comenzar a lamerla de una forma salvaje, logrando con ello arrancarle más de un gemido de placer—. Yo vigilaré tu cuerpo durante el día por toda la eternidad. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

La declaración del licántropo dejó impactada a la vampiresa, sin saber como reaccionar. En el fondo, siempre había querido buscar más allá de los límites y normas estrictas de comportamiento en su especie, que tenía totalmente vetado cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva hacia otro o cualquier interés fuera del campo laboral o alimenticio. Pero ahora, ella ya no pertenecía a su especie. Le pertenecía a él.

Sonriendo coquetamente, la vampiresa cogió con las manos el rostro del varón y comenzó a besarlo con una dulzura tal que lo dejó estupefacto; sobre todo, tratándose de una fría y poderosa vampira. Sin embargo, lo que vino después lo terminó por dejar totalmente fuera de sí.

—Yo sabía que algún día… iba a conocer el verdadero amor.

En el acto, Gaara separó su rostro del de la rubia y la observó totalmente asombrado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Apenas conocía de horas atrás a la poderosa y seductora vampiro, pero desde que la vio supo que en ella había mucho más por descubrir. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a tanto…

La atracción que sentía por ella era totalmente distinta a cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera sentido por otra hembra en toda su vida. Tanto que en un inicio se sintió confundido y hasta temeroso, sensaciones con las que no estaba acostumbrado lidiar. Pero ahora, estaba seguro de lo que sentía…

Lo sabía, ambos estaban destinados para estar juntos, incluso por sobre sus todas las leyes del mundo, y sobre sus propias especies.

—Yo también—. Confesó, esforzándose en calmar sus hormonas para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios, tomándose en ello el tiempo necesario para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella en aquel acto. Y es que, considerando lo alborotadas que había dejado ella las hormonas minutos atrás, controlarse debía estar significando para el varón un esfuerzo sobre-humano. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—Entonces, dejo mi vida en tus manos. Al menos, durante el día…

—¿Y durante la noche?

—Durante la noche, soy yo quien tendrá tu vida en mis manos, mi General.

—Lo que usted diga, princesa…

Atrevida, Ino se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura del varón y cogió con fuerza su rostro entre sus manos, para aproximarlo al suyo y besar de sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, sin contemplación alguna. Aquello ocasionó en el acto que el miembro del varón se endureciera bajo ella, listo para dar y recibir placer. ¡Oh si! sin duda, él sí podría seguirle el ritmo toda la noche…

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de continuar, el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose a su alrededor en el bosque los obligaron a detenerse.

En el acto, Ino observó con seriedad hacia la ventana al lado suyo, y luego dirigió una mirada fría al varón antes de preguntar:

—¿Son tuyos o míos?

El licántropo puso pose de ataque e inspiró con fuerza antes de dar una respuesta.

—Míos. Ocho. Y son fuertes.

—Entonces esto será divertido.

En el acto, la rubia se levantó y comenzó a buscar su espada de plata, lista para atacar. Por su parte, él la observó con deleite ante su pose segura y su disposición a atacar. Sin duda, le gustaba esa parte de ella.

—Nada mejor que un calentamiento antes del sexo.

Ella sonrió seductora ante el comentario del varón, antes de morderse los labios con sus colmillos afilados y dirigirle una mirada lasciva.

—Nada mejor…

**.**

**.**

_Y poco después, un terrible enfrentamiento se desarrolló en ese mismo lugar. Uno que solo sería el primero de muchos en su vida…_

_._

_._

**

* * *

**

Fin del One-Shot.

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. Creo que tratándose de encuentros clandestinos, no podía faltar un encuentro entre estas dos razas que por tanto se les ha puesto como rivales: licántropos y vampiros.

No descarto la posibilidad de luego hacer otro oneshot con vampiros y licántropos pero más salvaje, o un pequeño fic con el tema. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

A todos, saludos y suerte.


	6. Te protegeré: Edificio abandonado

**Título:** Te protegeré.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría/Género:** One-Shot / Romance. Romance, romance, romance, romance…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Te protegeré

_**.**_

**.**

Viéndose descubierta, la hermosas joven de enormes ojos azul cielo soltó de pronto la capucha con la que estaba intentando ocultar su identidad, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, intentando huir del gentío que se había acumulado a la entrada del teatro a esperarla y que ahora la estaban siguiendo con cámaras fotográficas y micrófonos en mano, acosándola.

Continuó corriendo cuanto sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, cuando de pronto, entró a un pasaje pequeño y oscuro, y palideció: se trataba de un callejón sin salida.

Dándose cuenta del error, se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de buscar otra ruta de escape, cuando de pronto cientos de flashes comenzaron a destellar directo en su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y a retroceder torpemente. Si, los periodistas ya la habían acorralado. Estaba perdida.

Durante toda su vida, Yamanaka Ino siempre había vivido en medio del lujo, la fama y la atención que le correspondía a la hija única de uno de los mas importantes empresarios de todo Japón, y una de las personas más adineradas del mundo. Acostumbrada a los placeres mas caros de la vida; los desfiles de modas, viajes internacionales y autos último modelo nunca habían dejado de acompañarla desde su más tierna infancia, casi como un cuento de hadas...

Sin embargo, el hermoso sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla el día en que una falsa acusasión fue soltada contra su padre y su familia, arruinándoles la vida para siempre.

De pronto, miles de micrófonos aparecieron frente a su rostro.

—¿¡Y qué tan involucrada estaba usted en los asuntos de su padre?!

—¿Es cierto que su ultimo viaje a París fue financiada con dinero del narcotráfico?!

—¡¿Y qué nos puede decir de su nuevo auto ferrari?! ¡¿Con qué dinero cree que fue comprado?!

Ino abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no pudo contestar. Desde que aquella falsa noticia había sido divulgada, la prensa no había hecho más que hurgar en su vida en busca de cualquier información que pudiera vender, sin siquiera verificar su veracidad o pensar en el daño que le estaban causando. Y es que, aunque su padre ya había logrado demostrar su inocencia ante la corte de justicia, el velo de la duda ya se había levantado sobre ella y los suyos…

Aterrada, Ino intentó retroceder, pero solo terminó tropezando un par de veces antes de terminar de espaldas contra la pared. Intentó moverse hacia adelante, pero fue peor. El espacio a su alrededor pronto comenzaba a reducirse peligrosamente, y los reporteros cada vez estaban más y más cerca de ella.

Las preguntas continuaron lloviendo insistentemente sobre ella, y ella continuó sin responder. El aire comenzó a faltarle y la cabeza le daba vueltas de los nervios y la angustia. Pero aún faltaba lo peor. De pronto, uno de los periodistas tropezó y cayó al suelo justo frente a ella, arrastrando a otros dos con él. Y en ese momento, el caos comenzó.

—¡¡¡No!!! — gritó aterrada, al ver como las personas comenzaban a empujarse cada vez más y más, amontonándose sobre ella.

Si, era el fin.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, una fuerte mano masculina apareció de la nada y rodeó con firmeza el puño en el que se había convertido la suya, jalándola con fuerza hasta arrastrarla en medio de la multitud.

Aturdida, Ino apenas atinó a moverse y permitir que la misteriosa figura que acababa de aparecer frente a ella la guiara. El toque masculino impreso sobre su mano, la habilidad con la que el varón se abría paso en medio de la multitud para que ella pudiera avanzar, y la forma protectora en la que la cuidaba, le hizo recordar por un momento esas historias antiguas de princesas y castillos, en las que el caballero en armadura llegaba justo a tiempo para rescatar a la damisela en peligro.

Segundos más tarde, ambos lograron salir ilesos de aquel tumulto.

Aliviada, Ino respiró hondo un par de veces y sacudió seductoramente su larga cabellera dorada con el viento, justo antes de reaccionar. De pronto, observó la enorme mano que aún la tenía sujeta y comenzó a seguirla con la mirada, terminando por encontrarse con una figura masculina de alto porte, cabellos rojizos alborotados y hermosos ojos verde aguamarina...

Uno que en definitiva no era un príncipe azul.

—¡¿Tú!? — le increpó, sorprendida—. ¿¡Pero cómo rayos lograste encontrarme?!

Gaara solo le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo, antes de ignorarla y comenzar a observar los alrededores con aire de sospecha. Aquello no pareció agradarle a la rubia.

—¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! — encaró, colocando las manos en las caderas y observándolo con ese fuego en los ojos que tanto llamaba la atención de los fotógrafos…

Y la suya.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo.

Fastidiada, Ino hizo puchero y luego cruzó los brazos, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Odiaba a ese tipo, y mucho. Sabaku No Gaara había sido contratado por su padre para cuidar de ella y vigilar su seguridad, pero desde que lo conoció supo que no congeniearian bien. No solo era un ser apático y antisocial, apegado a las reglas y a las normas a tal extremo que de seguro jamás se atreveria a entablar una verdadera conversación con ella. Era mucho peor que eso. Un ser arrogante y prepotente que siempre la observaba con ese aire de superioridad, como si lo supiera todo y ella no fuese más que una idiota a su lado.

Y eso la tenía furiosa.

—¿Sabes que? ¡No tengo por qué soportarte más si yo…

De pronto, y ante la sorpresa de la rubia, el varón la cogió nuevamente de la mano con fuerza y volvió a jalar de ella, practicamente arrastrándola.

—Pues tendrá que hacerlo hasta que la saque de aquí.

Ino estaba a punto de refutar, cuando de pronto las voces tras ambos se intensificaron, y pudieron sentir las luces de los flashes destellando a su alrededor. Los habían encontrado.

.

* * *

.

Corrieron por tanto tiempo que Ino pronto perdió la noción de donde se encontraban. Estaba agotada y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, pero se obligó a seguir, tanto por amor propio como por su propia seguridad. Por otro lado, Gaara continuó corriendo tan rápido como pudo, sin soltar en ningún momento el agarre sobre la joven y forzándola a seguirle el paso, a pesar de que sabía que estaba cansada. Y es que, no les quedaba otra opción.

Continuaron con su avance, hasta que de pronto, doblaron en una esquina y terminaron entrando a otro camino sin salida.

—¡Y ahora que! — gritó ella, justo antes de que el varón colocara su mano sobre sus labios.

—Shhh— se apresuró a callarla él, señalándole luego una ventana en el tercer piso de un edificio abandonado que se encontraba tras ellos, de donde pendía una reja que terminaba a unos dos metros del suelo.

Ino tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

—No pensarás…

Antes de que la rubia pudiera objetar, el varón la arrastró hacia la pared, y ante su sorpresa, la alzó en peso para luego sujetarla de las caderas, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera alcanzar la parte baja de la pieza de metal. Sin otra opción, Ino extendió las manos y sujetó su peso en la reja, para luego comenzar a trepar por ella. Poco después, él se le unió.

.

.

Tardaron apenas unos segundos más antes de llegar a la ventana e ingresar por ella. Una vez a salvo, ambos se agacharon y observaron con sigilo lo que estaba ocuririendo bajo ellos. Un grupo de periodistas acababa de entrar en el callejón, solo para encontrarlo vacío. Poco después, se fueron.

Aliviada, Ino resopló hondo y se giró hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared al lado de la ventana, con el rostro observando hacia el frente.

—Oye… no contestaste mi pregunta.

Gaara se volteó de inmediato hacia Ino y la observó con desprecio, antes de volver a ignorarla. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que la mejor forma de sobrellevar lo complicado de su trabajo, era haciendo de cuentas que no le estaba escuchando.

—Te pregunté

—¿¡Crees que me agrada estar aquí?! — preguntó de repente, irritado—. ¡Estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo salvándole la vida a una estúpida niña mimada que insiste en salir sola de noche cuando sabe que es peligroso! ¡¿!?

Ino retrocedió ante el grito del varón y lo observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. Jamás antes en su vida alguien le había gritado de aquella forma, y menos aún le habían observado de aquella forma, como si quisiera matarla. Y lo peor de todo, era que tal vez, él tenía razon. Ella había salido sola exponiendose al peligro de ser atrapada…

Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que le gritara de aquella forma.

—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! — le gritó, frunciendo en ceño y cruzandose de brazos, molesta.

—¡Si claro! ¡Entonces tal vez debí dejarte allá abajo sola! ¿Cierto?—. retó él, aún más enfurecido que antes.

Ino no tardó en contraatacar.

—¡Pues si! ¡Mejor me hubieses dejado allá abajo y sola! ¡Apuesto a que estaría mejor con ellos que aquí contigo! — le encaró, antes de pararse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Enfurecido, Gaara se levantó de golpe y observó incrédulo y con ira a la rubia, apretando los puños con fuerza y respirando hondo. ¡Maldición! deseaba tanto poder rodear con sus manos ese esbelto y delicado cuello suyo y apretarlo hasta que los colores desaparecieran de su rostro… pero no podía hacer eso. No, cuando su trabajo era precisamente no permitir que nada malo le ocurriera. No, cuando… su trabajo era ser su guardaespaldas.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Ino ya se encontraba cerca a la salida.

—¡A donde crees que vas! — gritó de pronto, justo antes de correr hacia ella y detenerla con una mano.

Ella se apresuró a contestar.

—¿¡Y tú que crees?! — preguntó, volteado y observándolo con fuego en los ojos—. ¡¡Voy a darles a esos entrometidos las respuestas que tanto quieren!! —Dicho esto, la rubia se soltó del agarre del varón y continuó caminando hacia la salida.

Por su parte, Gaara no tardó en sujetarla nuevamente, deteniendola.

—¡¿No voy a permitir que te expongas de esa manera! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Tú no eres quién para prohibirme nada! — gritó ella, forcejeando por librarse del agarre del varón.

Ino continuó luchando, pero no logró mucho. Al final, Gaara terminó sujetándola de ambas muñecas y luego la estampó nuevamente contra la pared, acorralándola con su cuerpo.

—¡Es peligroso afuera! ¡No voy a dejarla salir!

—¿A sí? ¡ Pues eso es lo que crees! — dijo ella, justo antes de darle un fuerte rodillazo en la ingle al varón y haciéndole caer frente a ella—. A ver si ahora me detienes.

Confiada, Ino comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del enorme salón en que se encontraban, cuando de pronto un brazo la rodeó por la cintura, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida.

—¡Bien! ¡Tu lo pediste! — grito de pronto el varón, quien, ignorando el dolor en la entrepierna, se había levantado para correr tras Ino y la había cogido por la cintura, para luego levantarla en peso hasta colocarla sobre su hombro.

Ino sintió que enrojecía de la ira.

—¡Sueltame! — comenzó a gritar mientras daba golpes y patadas, sin lograr mucho.

—¡No! — negó rotundamente el varón, ignorando por completo el dolor que le estaban causado los arañazos de la rubia en su espalda.

—¡Bájame te he dicho! — volvió a gritar ella, insistiendo en su ataque.

—¡He dicho que no!

Ino luchó intensamente durante por largos segundos, hasta que de pronto, terminó dándose por vencida. Estaba cansada, y era evidente que ni en su mejor esfuerzo lograría vencer en fuerza a ese sujeto. Pero no solo estaba cansada de luchar. Estaba cansada de su propia vida, de vivir siempre pendiente de lo que los demás digan de ella. Estaba cansada de esconderse.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? — preguntó de pronto, con el tono de voz totalmente diferente a lo que estilaba usar—. Siempre habrá algo de qué esconderme. Si no es algun falso rumor sobre mi padre, será otro sobre mí. Siempre inventarán algo lo suficientemente bajo como para poder sacar buenos titulares a costa mía y de mi familia—. Ino soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. Esto simplemente… no es vida.

Las palabras de Ino se oyeron tan sinceras, que Gaara se no supo que responder. Hasta donde sabía, la rubia siempre había vivido rodeada de guardaespaldas y servicio de protección, siempre atenta a las persecusiones de los reporteros, atentados, y cualquier otro que atentara contra su seguridad. Tal vez, su vida no había sido tan fácil después de todo….

Pero eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención. Había algo en su tono de hablar que distaba mucho de la Ino que con la que había estado discutido hasta segundos atrás. Su voz venía cargada con cierto toque de madurez y seriedad, que incluso hasta quería prestarle atención. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que terminara accediendo a su pedido.

—No voy a dejar que salgas sola y te expongas de esa manera.

Enfureciada, Ino volvió a forcejear intentando soltarse del agarre del varón, cuando de pronto lo inesperado ocurrió.

Uno de los golpes le cayó certero en la espalda al varón, que le hizo perder el aliento por unos instantes y tropezar torpemente, antes de obligarse a volver a su posición original. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a recuperarse del impacto anterior, un rodillazo certero le dio de lleno contra su pecho, obligandolo a a contraerse nuevamente por el dolor y a tropezar, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de cómo habían caído. El había quedado sentado sentado sobre el suelo, e Ino había caído sobre él, sentada en su regazo. Al parecer, antes de caer logró maniobrar lo suficiente como para poder sujetar en los brazos el cuerpo de Ino, y ahora la tenía sobre sí mismo, aferrada a su cuerpo y envolviendolo con ese aroma a flores frescas que practicamente lo dejó hipnotizado.

De pronto, su mirada recorrió con curiosidad el rostro de la joven, de una forma que jamás antes se había permitido hacerlo. ¡Maldición! Ino tenía un cuerpo de infarto. La minifalda apenas le alcanzaba a cubrir hasta la parte media superior de esas largas y torneadas piernas, y esa blusa de pronunciado escote solo le daban una vista panorámica de sus redondos y perfectos pechos, los mismos que ahora se veían aplastados contra su torso.

Pero cuando volvió a observarla fijamente, quedó anodadado. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, podría jurar que acababa de ver una lágrima estaba surcando esas suaves y blancas mejillas…

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? — preguntó de pronto ella, con la voz comenzando a quebrarse—.¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona? ¿Es que acaso es pedir demasiado?

Gaara solo se quedó observandola, estupefacto.

—¿O es que acaso, voy a tener que vivir siempre escondiendome de esta manera? ¡No quiero seguir así!

De repente, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a enrojecerse frente a él, y Gaara no supo qué hacer. Según tenía entendido, lo esperado hubiera sido que él la abrazara e intentara consolarla, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona en su situación. Pero él no era cualquier persona en cuestión; él era su guardaespaldas. No era su amigo, ni su novio, ni siquiera un conocido; solo era la persona encargada de cuidarla. Sin embargo, y en ese momento, no podía evitar sentir el impulso de acercarse a ella y cubrir con sus brazos su cuerpo, apretarla contra su pecho y consolarla, rodear con sus manos su bello rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y prometerle que la iba a proteger y que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasada.

Sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, Gaara terminó rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Ino y la acurrucó contra su pecho, en un acto que la dejó totalmente perpleja.

—No voy a dejar que te hagan daño—. Habló con una voz tan sutil, que Ino apenas pudo reconocer en ella algún atisvo de la persona que había estado discutiendo con ella hasta segundos atrás.

Lentamente, ella rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del varón, y terminó apoyándo su rostro sobre el pecho de él, acurrucándose y permitiendo que él la protegiera como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Había algo tan mágico y místico en ese momento, que incluso llegó a creer nuevamente en cuentos de hadas. Sí, tal vez, él si podía ser su caballero andante, después de todo.

Gaara se estremeció ante en contacto de las delicadas manos de Ino sobre su espalda, mientras cerraba los ojos y se permitía disfrutae del momento. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa sensación? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntó, sin poder hallar la respuesta. Ino comenzaba a generar dudas en su interior, que tal vez nunca llegaría a contestar.

Disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo, Ino cerró los ojos suavemente y aspiró el aroma varonil del hombre que tenia frente a ella, mientras se deleitaba en aquella sensación de protección que éste le brindaba, una como nunca antes lo había experimentado. En el fondo, sabía que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar para ella, que siempre iba a ser Yamanaka Ino y que como tal, su vida siempre se iba a ver plagada de acosos de los reporteros, titulares de prensa, y muchas más cosas que aún estaba por vivir. Pero por un instante, deseó poder olvidarse por completo de todo aquello y quedarse ahí mismo, en esa pequeña habitación de aquel edificio abandonado, refugiada en esos brazos...

Aunque solo se tratase de una ilusión.

El pelirrojo permitió que Ino intensificara en abrazo en él, mientras deslizaba la mano sobre sus largos cabellos dorados y jugaba con ellos, aún sin poder comprender lo que estaba haciendo. La había visto tan indefensa, que no pudo negarse a abrazarla y a ofrecerle la protección que tano anhelaba. Ella no era solo una chica hueca y materialista como lo había pensado, era mucho más que eso. Era un alma rebelde que lo único que anhelaba era un poco de paz, y una vida normal como la de cualquier otro. Una vida que, probalemente nunca llegaría a tener…

Y por un instante, deseó poder darle aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Poco a poco, pudo sentir que el apretón de Ino comenzaba a descender en intensidad, hasta sentir que sus brazos caían tras su espalda. Al parecer, ella acababa de caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

Agotado, aspiró una vez más el aroma a flores frescas, y cerró sus ojos verdes lentamente. No quería dejar pasar un solo minuto de ese momento, pero los ojos le comenzaban a vencer. Y sin darse cuenta, terminó dejando caer la mejilla sobre la nuca de ella, y también cayo e los brazos de morfeo, junto con ella.

Y esa noche, ambos se permitieron soñar…

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del One-Shot.

Hola con todos. Les traigo este one-shot que espero les guste. Algo totalmente opuesto a lo que suelo escribir, pero por algún motivo me salió así. Supongo que eso pasa a veces.

Gracias a Pau por el beteo.

Opiniones, sugerencias y otros, sean bienvenidos.


	7. Atrápame si puedes: Callejón oscuro

**Título:** Atrápame si puedes.

**Ubicación:**Nueva York. 1950.

**Paring:** GaaIno

**Categoría/Género:** One-Shot / Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Atrápame si puedes

_**.**_

**_Y recupera el beso que te robé esa noche..._**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

—¡Alto ahí!

El gritó masculino se oyó fuerte y sonoro por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, mientras que el jefe de la unidad de investigación de la policía, Sabaku No Gaara, corría con decisión tras su presa, dispuesto a atraparla esa misma noche. Desde hacía semanas, se había dedicado personalmente a estudiar los casos de robo que se habían presentado en las más prestigiosas joyerías de la ciudad, y por fin había logrado encontrar una pista que lo había llevado a cruzarse en el camino de una de las más buscadas y cotizadas ladronas de joyas, a quien estaba a punto de atrapar…

O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—¡Te he dicho que te detengas! — gritó nuevamente, buscando intimidar a su presa. Ésta no le hizo caso.

Dió un par de pasos más hacia adelante, cuando de pronto la sombra que estaba siguiendo desapareció en un instante, para luego reaparecer a escasos metros de él, junto a una ventana que daba directo a la calle.

—¿¡Y acaso crees que te voy a hacer caso? ¿Idiota? — inquirió con malicia, antes de romper con el puño el vidrio a su lado con relativa facilidad—¡Hasta nunca! — gritó, para luego salar por ella hacia el exterior.

—¡No!

En el acto, el varón corrió hacia la ventana y observó con terror hacia el primer piso, esperando encontrarse con una desgarradora escena. Terminó encontrandose algo que no esperaba: la asaltante no solo estaba intacta, ahora incluso se reía de él…

Pero no sería por mucho.

Decidido, y luego de resoplar hondo, el varón se inclinó por la ventana y en un hábil movimiento, saltó también por la misma.

—Wow—. Ino practicamente se quedó boquiabierta al ver la agilidad y facilidad con que el policía saltó hasta llegar al primer piso, en donde cayó en forma impecable.

Sí, al parecer este policía era mejor que los anteriores…

Pero eso solo era el comienzo.

Decidida a no dejar atraparse, Ino sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a velocidad. Al ver que el policía le seguía el paso, aceleró y luego se se desvió hacia una zona oscura y poco transitada, una serie de pasillos y caminos con obstáculos que solo ella conocía a la perfección. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo aún seguía tras ella, casi pisándole los talones.

Al parecer, iba a tener que recurrir a… otras tácticas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eres mejor de lo que pensé! — gritó con tono despectivo, antes de acelerar el paso y desaparecer en un callejón estrecho y desolado, que terminaba en un patio abandonado y en muy mal estado, uno sin salida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Gaara ya la había acorralado.

—¡Te tengo! — gritó con seguridad el varón, apareciendo de pronto tras ella.

La rubia solo sonrió y colocó las manos en las caderas, satisfecha. _Sí, eres mejor de lo que pensé, pero aún te falta…_

—¿Me tienes? ¿O será que soy yo la que te tengo? — habló con voz seductora, antes de sonreír y comenzar a caminar hacia él.

El varón se mostró indiferente ante las armas de la rubia.

—¡No te muevas! — advirtió serio. La asaltante no le hizo caso.

—¿Y qué va a hacer, dispararme? — le retó—. No te atreverías a lastimar a una mujer, ¿O sí?

Gaara maldijo mentalmente. Jamás en su vida se atrevería a levantar la mano contra una fémina. Mucho menos… dispararle.

—Y dime, ¿Debo extender las manos al frente para que me pongas las esposas? — extendió las manos y sonrió haciendo un guiño—. ¿O preferirías que las tenga levantadas? — dijo luego, alzando manos y dando un paso hacia adelante, hacia la luz del único farol que alumbraba el sitio.

Lo que quedó ante los ojos de Gaara fue impactante. La rubia tenía un cuerpo de infarto, uno que haría caer a cualquiera.

_Concéntrate…_

—¡He dicho que no te muevas! — gritó serio, obligándose a centrarse en la misión.

Ino maldijo internamente y estuvo a punto de ceder, pero no tardó mucho en continuar con su estrategia. El tipo parecía fuerte, pero… a la larga, todos caían por el mismo lado: las hormonas.

—Y yo que pensé que te gustaría más verme en movimiento.. — dijo, antes de dar otro paso y acortar la distancia con el varón.

Gaara tragó saliva. Diablos, esa mujer no solo era hermosa, era muy consciente de que lo era. Y muy consciente del poder que eso le otorgaba.

—Extiende las manos—. Dijo con sequedad, dando un par de pasos más hacia ella.

La distancia entre ambos ahora era mínima. Menos de un metro. Una distancia más que peligrosa.

Seductora, Ino extendió las manos hacia el frente y luego capturó la mirada del varón con sus intensos ojos azul cielo, logrando captar su atención. Por su parte, el varón tragó saliva al cruzarse con esos profundos mares que eran los ojos de la rubia, antes de sacudir la cabeza y obligarse a reaccionar. Ella era _demasiado_ peligrosa.

El click de las esposas hizo eco en medio de la noche. Las manos de la rubia acababan de ser esposadas.

Pero…

—Apuesto a que le podemos dar un buen uso a esas cosas…

De pronto, la de cabellos dorados alzó las manos y las deslizó por sobre la cabeza del policía, para luego aferrarse a su cuello. El varón reaccionó en el acto y sujetó con sus manos los delgados brazos de la ladrona con firmeza, dispuesto a inmovilizarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo por detenerla, ella se acercó a él hasta eliminar toda separación entre su cuerpo con el suyo, y juntó sus tentadores y carnosos labios a los de él…

Y lo besó.

Al principio, Gaara sintió como se le tensionaban los músculos del cuello al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ino sobre los suyos, sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo a punto de invocar todo su raciocinio para alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible y detenerla para llevarla a la estación de policia, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le obedecía a su mente. Ahora solo obedecía al deseo, que acababa de despertar esa hermosa rubia en él.

En su vida, jamás antes había estado tan en contacto con una mujer. Siempre había evitado todo contacto con ellas, considerandolas una terrible debilidad que debía evadir a toda costa. Y ahora estaba a punto de comprobar su teoría. Durante toda su vida, se había dedicado siempre al estudio y al trabajo, y sus esfuerzos lo habían llevado a ocupar el lugar que ahora tenía dentro de la policía, tal y como siempre había soñado. El amor y cualquier otro sentimiento siempre habían estado de más.

Pero ahora… comenzaba a dudar seriamente si eso era lo correcto.

Ino sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió al varón relajándose en sus brazos, disfrutando aquel mágico beso. Un beso que pronto comenzó a evolucionar. Sus labios pronto exploraron los del varón con la habilidad de una experta, y ella apegó aún más su cuerpo al del varón, buscándo despertar en él toda la pasión requería… para que su plan tuviera éxito.

Y lo logró.

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Gaara deslizó las manos hacia la cintura de la rubia, y la aferro hacia su cuerpo. La sangre le hervía, y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a clamaba por algo que jamás antes le había llamado la atención: Una mujer.

Y qué mujer…

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Ino sonrió al ver que su pericia lograba darle frutos. Gaara estaba excitado, caliente, y su erección ya era lo suficientemente firme como para hacer estremecer de placer a cualquier chica que pudiera sentirla.

Pero aún faltaba más…

Decidida a continuar, la hábil asaltante se impulsó en el hombro del varón y alzó las piernas hacia su cintura, enrrollándose en él. Por su parte, el policía apenas reaccionó para sujetarla en el aire y aferrarla aún más hacia él, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás, comenzó a tropezándose con unas cajas viejas que habían sido abandonadas en el lugar. Segundos más tarde, terminó cayendo pesado contra el suelo, con Ino sobre él.

_¡Lo tengo!_

Cuando logró reaccionar, el varón fue recien consciente que había caído al suelo, y que la rubia se encontraba sobre él, con ese tentador escote a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Y en ese momento, sintió que ya no podría más. Maldición, se estaba debatiendo entre su deber y la calentura del momento. Pero con ese cuerpo de infarto sobre el suyo… iba a ser imposible detenerse.

Ino sonrió al ver el hambre por sexo en los ojos verde aguamarina del varón, y luego se alzó para sentarse a hojarcas sobre él, apretando inconscientemente su miembro endurecido. Al sentirlo, no pudo evitar estremecerse y soltar un gemido de placer, sintiendo como inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de una manera que no debía. Maldición, si seguían así, iba a terminar desnundándolo y haciendole el amor ahí y en ese mismo momento…

_Pero ese no era el plan._

De pronto, Gaara observó como la rubia se levantaba levemente de su cuerpo, para luego arremeter contra él con un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior, uno que casi lo hace explotar en ese mismo momento. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto, y sus alientos se entremezclaron en una maravillosa sensación de placer y deseo. Y en ese momento, alzó los brazos y comenzó a recorrer con las manos las caderas de ella, apegándolas a las de él.

Oh si, quería más. Mucho más…

Ino abrió los ojos y observó al varón con sorpresa. Tenía que admitirlo: ese policía era realmente delicioso. Y con ese cuerpo que tenía… era un milagro que no lo hubiese desnudado en ese mismo momento. Y es que... ese policía era toda una tentación.

De hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, Gaara no era en definitiva como ninguno de los policias con los que se había topado anteriormente. Él era peligrosamente atractivo. Y deseable…

Pero ella se conocía lo suficiente como para saber controlar sus hormonas.

A demás, ya había logrado su objetivo.

De pronto, la rubia levantó el rostro y miró con intensidad al varón. Luego, entrelazó sus manos a las de éste, y las estiró hasta una serie de tuberias y fierros que había visto minutos atrás en el lugar, obligándole a sujetarse en ellas.

Lo siguiente… fue algo que en definitiva él no se esperaba.

De pronto, el sonido de un click hizo reaccionar al varón. Al ver a la rubia, la encontró sonriendo divertida.

—Esto fue realmente agradable, pero… me temo que es hora de que me vaya—. Dijo, antes de comenzar a levantarse. Sus manos estaban libres.

_¡Que rayos…!_

Obligándose a recapacitar, el policía se incorporó e intentó levantarse para detener a la rubia, pero cuando intentó pararse, se dio con la sorpresa que tenía la mano derecha enganchada a una de las tuberías sobre las que había caído segundos atrás, con sus propias esposas.

_¡Maldición!_ Gritó mentalmente. ¿Acaso ella…

Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras extendía las manos libres, y se despedía de él.

—Fue un gusto conocerte—. Dijo, antes de acercarse rapidamente a él y besarlo nuevamente. Casi… como un beso robado.

Y luego de eso, comenzó a correr.

Resignado, Gaara maldijo internamente y se quedó observando a lo lejos cómo Ino huía de la escena, entre molesto, sorprendido, y decepcionado.

Ella había ganado.

Había escapado, y lo había dejado atrapado de una forma humillante.

¡Y con sus propias esposas!

Pero… había valido la pena.

O al menos casi…

Pero ahora estaba convencido de una cosa: él la iba a atrapar. Y cuando eso ocurriera, se iba a cobrar esta afrenta…

. . .

FIN

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del One-Shot.

Buenas con todos. Hacía mucho que no escribía un encuentro clandestino, ¿No? Este lo tenía medio escrito desde hacía medio año, y me lo encontré de casualidad ayer, así que decidí terminarlo.

Espero que les guste la idea. Me pareció que ya era hora de darle a Ino la oportunidad de vencer de alguna manera a Gaara, aunque para ello haya tenido que usar… ciertas tácticas sucias. Eso, para que vean que la mente puede vencer sobre la fuerza bruta.

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos…

Y saludos a Mgo, que con su review me hizo recordar que tb tenía estos fics medio abandonados...


End file.
